


Tiens bon (On rentre à la maison)

by Silu_chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Roommates, Saint Petersburg Rink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silu_chan/pseuds/Silu_chan
Summary: [Traduction - 'Just Hold On (We're Going Home)' by kiaronna].Ou quand Yuuri se rappelle du banquet mais Viktor non et que Yakov Feltsman s'en mêle."J'ai ouï dire que vous aviez arrêté de vous entraîner sous la tutelle de Celestino Cialdini et je suis ici pour vous proposer de vous entraîner avec moi, à Saint-Pétersbourg, à l'issue d'une période d'essai. J'ai seulement trois conditions : vous partagerez votre lieu d'habitation avec un autre de mes élèves, vous prendrez des cours de danse classique avec Madame Baranovskaya et vous m'aiderez à coacher Yuri Plisetsky qui refuse d'entendre mes critiques concernant ses pirouettes." Yakov fait une pause, se penche en avant et regarde Yuuri droit dans les yeux. "Je ne vous ferai pas payer d'honoraires." Et une offre comme celle-ci ne se refuse pas, alors, même si ça veut dire revoir Viktor, Yuuri ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer.





	1. Amour, Cœur et Émotion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Hold On (We're Going Home)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776060) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice : J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter une nouvelle histoire de kiaronna (la même auteur qu'Ivre de toi !) traduite par mes soins, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira ! Préparez-vous à beaucoup de lecture, car les chapitres sont trèèèès longs (et ils étaient trèèès longs à traduire aussi, ce seul chapitre fait un peu plus de 14 000 mots !) et à beaucoup beaucoup d'émotions ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait des merveilles sur ma productivité de savoir que mes traductions sont lues =)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

Quand son père l'a informé qu'un étranger était arrivé aux sources chaudes, ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Yuuri s'attendait.

"Monsieur Feltsman," couine-t-il.

"Katsuki," le salue l'entraîneur russe mondialement connu. On est peut-être en avril, mais, malgré la neige, les sources chaudes sont toujours baignées d'une agréable chaleur. Il toise Yuuri de haut en bas, s'attarde sur son ventre. "Il semble que vous vous soyez laissé aller."

Yuuri grimace intérieurement. "Ahh. Oui. Monsieur. Pourquoi êtes-vous... ?"

"J'aimerais m'habiller avant de poursuivre cette conversation," le coupe Feltsman d'un air bourru. "Et dîner. Ce serait grandement apprécié."

Dix minutes plus tard, le voilà devant son repas, Hiroko bavardant joyeusement avec des clients dans l'arrière-salle. Après avoir pris deux bouchées, il pose sa cuillère.

"C'est excellent," déclare-t-il à Hiroko, qui rougit de contentement à ce compliment. "Maintenant parlons affaire."

"A-affaire ?" répète Yuuri, incertain.

"Oui, affaire. L'un des patineurs que j'entraîne, Georgi Popovich, a pris la décision de se retirer de la compétition plutôt que de continuer à se mesurer à mes autres élèves. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez rompu votre engagement avec Celestino Cialdini, après avoir obtenu un classement médiocre à la finale du Grand Prix et aux qualifications nationales japonaises. J'aimerais vous mettre à l'essai en vous proposant de vous entraîner avec moi, à Saint-Pétersbourg. J'ai seulement trois conditions : vous partagerez votre lieu d'habitation avec un autre des mes élèves, vous prendrez des cours de danse classique avec Madame Baranovskaya et vous m'aiderez à coacher Yuri Plisetsky qui refuse d'entendre mes critiques concernant ses pirouettes." Yakov fait une pause, se penche en avant et regarde Yuuri droit dans les yeux. "Je ne vous ferai pas payer d'honoraires."

Le patineur japonais manque de s'évanouir sur-le-champ. "Monsieur. C'est extrêmement généreux. Je me dois..."

"Tu ne dois rien du tout, mon garçon," soupire Yakov. "Tu prends les choses quand on te les donne si tu les désires vraiment. Tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elles ont atterri sur tes genoux."

"Je comprends," lâche Yuuri dans un souffle.

"As-tu besoin de temps pour réfléchir, Katsuki ?"

Un entraîneur de renommée mondiale se pointe à sa porte et lui offre une opportunité de faire son retour dans le monde du patinage professionnel ? Après la débâcle du Grand Prix de Sotchi et son humiliation cuisante ? Il n'a logiquement aucune raison d'hésiter, aucune raison de dire non, s'il veut toujours du patinage artistique dans sa vie.

Pourtant Yuuri hésite.

Parce que Yakov Feltsman lui propose peut-être de l'entraîner, mais il entraîne aussi une autre personne. L'homme que Yuuri idolâtre. L'homme que Yuuri aime - de tellement de manières - depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui, il y a de ça douze ans. L'homme à qui Yuuri a envoyé un message hésitant sur Instagram, après que Phichit l'ait harcelé avec ça pendant des jours et des jours et qu'il ait finalement réussi à le convaincre. Tout ça pour recevoir en réponse deux-trois mots manifestement rédigés par son service de communication.

Oui, Yakov Feltsman entraîne Viktor Nikiforov, et Viktor Nikiforov est cet homme qui a promis à Yuuri, au banquet de la finale du Grand Prix de Sotchi, tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé, tout ce qu'il sait ne pas mériter.

Sauf qu'il ne l'a jamais rappelé.

* * *

A la fin son amour pour le patinage - pour Viktor - gagne la partie.

Feltsman a déjà le contrat de prêt, entièrement rédigé et imprimé. Yuuri le signe sans protester et commence à préparer ses valises. Emménager avec un autre patineur, s'entraîner avec Madame Baranovskaya, s'entraîner avec Yuri Plisetsky. Des gens tueraient pour le second. Des gens mourraient en accomplissant le troisième, mais ils le feraient de gaieté de cœur. Et pour le premier - hé bien, Yuuri n'avait que Phichit comme ami à Détroit. Peut-être que lui et son futur colocataire patineur pourraient devenir amis aussi, si tout se passe bien. Il se rend alors compte que, au vu des élèves sous la tutelle de Yakov, son colocataire a de très fortes chances d'être Yuri Plisetsky lui-même. Yuuri songe un instant à prendre une arme avec lui au cas où la self-défense ne suffirait pas.

Naturellement, Minako est transportée de joie à cette nouvelle. Elle écrit une lettre à Madame Baranovskaya ("Mais tu n'as pas son adresse mail ?" lui demandent les triplées, choquées. "Tu n'envoies pas  _un e-mail_  à Madame Baranovskaya," réplique sombrement Minako) et elle serre fort Yuuri dans ses bras au moment du départ.

"Tu le mérites," dit-elle, "ne l'oublie pas."

Et c'est une deuxième chance pour la carrière de patineur de Yuuri. Et il ne la mérite peut-être pas, mais il a l'habitude de réessayer. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Donc il suit Yakov Feltsman, part s'installer à Saint-Pétersbourg, pour patiner avec son corps, son cœur et son âme. Espérant devenir meilleur.

* * *

Yuuri ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre tandis qu'il monte les élégants escaliers de la bâtisse. Yakov lui a donné l'adresse et Yuuri a erré dans les rues sans comprendre les panneaux, écrits en cyrillique, qu'il ne sait de toute façon pas lire. Il a suivi aveuglément les directions que lui donnait son téléphone portable. Il neige même à cette époque de l'année - il semble toujours neiger à Saint-Pétersbourg, s'il en croit les photos que Viktor poste sur Instagram. Et Yuuri les croit avec ferveur.

Il n'y a que peu d'appartements dans l'immeuble où il sera logé, mais ils sont chers, et c'est difficile d'imaginer Yuri Plisetsky, ado rebelle de quinze ans, séjourner dans ce luxe. Enfin, Yuuri ne connaît rien de sa vie privée, peut-être vient-il d'une famille aisée et qu'il a l'habitude après tout, qui sait ? L'immeuble lui semble familier cependant. Il l'a déjà vu quelque part, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Il vérifie une dernière fois l'e-mail que lui a envoyé Yakov sur son portable, s'assure qu'il est au bon endroit et au bon étage. Puis il prend son courage à deux mains, lève la main pour toquer - soudain un bruit se fait entendre de l'autre côté, un cliquetis de griffes sur le parquet et quelque chose cogne contre la porte.

"Euh," dit-il pris de court. Apparemment, Yuuri n'avait pas besoin de toquer à la porte, parce que cette dernière vient de s'ouvrir en grand et une boule de poils bouclés immense lui a sauté dessus. Elle est en train de lui lécher vigoureusement le visage; ses lunettes sont tombées sous le choc. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que comment être en colère face à un accueil si chaleureux ? Il caresse affectueusement la fourrure du chien, dépose un baiser sur sa truffe, rit. "Salut, toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? Tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à..." Il s'interrompt soudain.

"Je suis désolé pour elle." Une voix amusée coupe ses pensées et Yuuri lève la tête en plissant des yeux. "Tu es Yuuri, c'est ça ? Entre, je t'en prie."

L'autre homme porte un bonnet bleu, il est mince, un peu plus grand que lui. Et c'est tout ce que Yuuri parvient à discerner, rendu complètement aveugle par l'absence de ses lunettes.

"Oui, c'est moi. Pardonne-moi mais est-ce que tu aurais vu mes..." l'autre homme se penche, les ramasse et les met gentiment sur le nez de Yuuri. Et soudain tout est d'une frappante netteté. "Lunettes," s'étrangle Yuuri.

Car devant lui se tient Viktor Nikiforov, en chair et en os.

Viktor Nikiforov, l'idole de son enfance, son béguin depuis ses douze ans, là, juste devant lui, grand, souriant, sublime.

Viktor Nikiforov, avec qui il a dansé, tous deux plus qu'enivrés, à la finale du Grand Prix de Sotchi, qui a posé ses mains sur lui, partout, qui lui a demandé son numéro de portable, qui ne l'a jamais, au grand jamais, rappelé par la suite. Ce n'est pas comme si Yuuri l'avait attendu, remarque. Il savait bien, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain matin, avec d'horribles courbatures consécutives à sa performance de pole dance, la tête qui tournait et le souvenir clair comme de l'eau de roche de la main chaude et légèrement moite de Viktor dans la sienne, que l'autre homme ne voudrait certainement plus jamais le revoir.

Et pourtant les voilà, se tenant à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, et soudain Yuuri réalise qu'il est prévu que Viktor soit son  _colocataire_. Yakov avait dit qu'il devrait partager son appartement avec quelqu'un d'autre et Yuuri était parti du principe qu'il s'agissait de Yuri Plisetsky. L'autre possibilité ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il avait été si stupide.

"Tu es blanc comme un linge," la voix de Viktor interrompt ses pensées paniquées, "est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête lorsque Makkachin t'a sauté dessus ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour elle, elle est tellement enthousiaste parfois."

"Je dois rentrer - je dois aller voir M. Feltsman dans son bureau," lâche Yuuri. Viktor lui renvoie un regard surpris.

"Je suis sûr que Yakov doit déjà être chez lui à l'heure qu'il est. Tu devras attendre demain pour le voir." Il jette un coup d'œil derrière Yuuri, aperçoit son unique valise. "Où est le reste de tes bagages ?"

La langue de Yuuri semble peser des tonnes dans sa bouche. "Euh," dit-il.

"Ne reste pas là," poursuit Viktor, les sourcils froncés. "Entre, je t'en prie. C'est ton chez-toi à toi aussi après tout maintenant." Il pose un doigt songeur sur ses lèvres. "Ah, mince, j'ai oublié de te faire faire le double des clefs. Yuri m'a volé le double que j'avais. On passera dans une quincaillerie demain, après l'entraînement."

Yuuri ne répond rien. Il n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Viktor est toujours là, devant lui, s'appuyant négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction. Son bonnet bleu et son jogging bas sur ses hanches le rendent plus magnifique encore qu'il ne l'est dans les magazines.

Respire. Respire. L'anglais, il connaît. Il peut parler anglais. Il n'a fait que parler anglais pendant cinq ans à Détroit.

"Est-ce que ça ira ?" Finit-il par demander, regardant Viktor dans les yeux aussi longtemps qu'il l'ose. La situation est particulièrement inconfortable après tout. Et encore plus pour l'homme devant lui : Yuuri est un de ses plus grands fans, comme il le lui a répété,  _encore et encore_ , après le banquet, entre deux confessions entrecoupées d'éclats de rire enivrés, adressés à une paire de yeux bleus écarquillés, qui consistaient principalement en  _tu as changé ma vie quand j'ai eu douze ans, je t'aime, tu étais si inaccessible et tu paraissais irréel et sublime, j'ai toujours voulu te rattraper et ne plus jamais te lâcher_. Et cette nuit, cette unique nuit qui restera à jamais conservée précieusement dans son cœur, Viktor l'a laissé faire. L'a laissé le rattraper, le serrer fort contre lui et avait semblé n'avoir qu'une envie, qu'il ne le lâche plus jamais.

Et maintenant, il agit comme s'ils viennent tout juste de se rencontrer, après s'être vus en passant quelques fois. Yuuri suppose que, la soirée du banquet mise à part, leurs interactions se résument effectivement à ça. Il se sent stupide. Douze années d'adoration à l'idolâtrer de son côté, contre une soirée où ils étaient tous deux éméchés pour Viktor - et évidemment ce n'est pas pareil, pas équivalent et il rêve s'il a un jour pensé que ça pouvait suffire. Yuuri est certain que l'autre homme a vécu plein de soirées et nuits plus plaisantes, plus sexy, où il a pris plus de plaisir que cette fois où il a dansé le tango avec lui. Où ils ont trébuché dans le hall en riant comme des enfants, joue contre joue, avant de recommencer à danser dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel déserte qu'ils avaient trouvée par hasard. Ils avaient dansé et tournoyé lentement, et tout avait semblé prendre du sens. Le menton de l'un reposant sur l'épaule de l'autre, tournant gravement, les pâles doigts de Viktor s'immisçant sous sa veste pour caresser gentiment la peau fine de sa hanche, mais ne s'aventurant pas plus loin. L'alcool, qui l'enveloppait comme un encens capiteux apporté par le vent. Viktor, tremblant dans ses bras et se rapprochant de lui, toujours plus près à chaque pas, le serrant plus étroitement dans ses bras, l'air suppliant dès qu'il s'éloignait pour tourner pendant leur danse, comme si Yuuri allait s'évaporer dans les ténèbres et ne plus jamais revenir.  _Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi._

Yuuri n'aurait pas dû se rappeler de tout ça. N'aurait pas dû faire ça devant Viktor. N'aurait pas dû venir en Russie tout court, même si cela voulait dire faire une croix sur l'opportunité de s'entraîner gratuitement sous l'égide d'un des plus grands coachs de tous les temps.

Est-ce que ça ira ?

"Bien sûr," affirme joyeusement Viktor, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté comme s'il trouvait la question ridicule. "Nous aurons fait faire tes clefs en un rien de temps, ça ne me dérange absolument pas."

Viktor lui fait une visite des lieux. L'appartement est moderne et minimaliste, et Yuuri est déjà terrifié rien qu'à l'idée de laisser des traces de main sur les murs ou de renverser les étagères en verre. Viktor lui montre où sera sa chambre d'un air enthousiaste, "en face de la mienne, tu n'as qu'à traverser le couloir si jamais tu as besoin de quelque chose," lui présente les quelques légumes qui se battent en duel dans le frigo, met en route le pommeau de douche dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre de Yuuri pour lui montrer comment ça marche.

"Elle est plutôt capricieuse," admet-il, ayant du mal à l'éteindre. "J'avais presque oublié comment elle marchait, et pourtant je vis ici depuis pas mal de temps."

Viktor est un dieu sur la glace. Et il a l'air d'être un colocataire très agréable aussi, Yuuri a un bon pressentiment. Alors, peut-être que si Yuuri peut ravaler ses sentiments pour lui et les enterrer suffisamment profondément, s'il enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau suffisamment fort, pour que cette douleur surpasse celle qu'engendre le fait de prétendre que cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée, alors il pourra en profiter. Se laisser inspirer par son patinage, s'imprégner de la présence de Viktor près de lui, l'homme qu'il respecte et admire plus que tout. Malgré le tourbillon d'anxiété qui menace de l'engloutir, Yuuri a toujours essayé de s'échapper de ses pensées négatives.

La lampe dans la chambre d'ami ne s'allume pas. Viktor, penaud, actionne en vain l'interrupteur avec un soupir. Hausse les épaules. "Ah," dit-il. Yuuri examine la pièce plus attentivement - il n'y a pas de toiles d'araignées, mais c'est flagrant que la chambre n'a pas été habitée depuis longtemps - la peinture comme neuve, l'armoire remplie de cartons soigneusement empilés, empêchant des vêtements d'y être rangés. "Je vais les enlever," lui assure Viktor. "Cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas allé dans cette pièce, j'avais oublié que j'avais laissé des cartons ici."

Yuuri allume et éteint l'interrupteur quatre fois de suite de ses doigts tremblants. Il n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il est excité ou terrifié ou les deux à la fois.

"Je vais aller me coucher."

Viktor regarde sa montre. Yuuri ne reconnait pas la marque, mais cela ne l'étonne pas, compte tenu du fait que trois mois plus tôt, il n'était qu'un étudiant à la fac, qui avait gagné quelques compétions de patinage artistique et s'habillait avec des T-Shirts miteux, qu'il obtenait gratuitement auprès de son club de patinage artistique. La montre est en or. "Vraiment ? Il est encore tôt."

"Je vais me coucher de bonne heure en général," avoue Yuuri. "... Même si je ne dors pas forcément une fois dans mon lit." Il tapote son téléphone et Viktor a un petit sourire.

"J'ai essayé de voir si tu étais présent sur les réseaux sociaux," déclare-t-il et Yuuri se pétrifie.  _Après notre danse ? Tu m'as cherché ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu voulais_  - "Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait mon nouveau colocataire, après que Yakov m'ait annoncé la nouvelle. Malheureusement, ta dernière photo sur Instagram date d'il y a presque deux ans et elle est..." il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le patineur japonais réalise avec horreur sur quel compte l'autre homme est vraisemblablement tombé.

Yuuri se couvre les yeux d'une main. C'était une photo très très mal retouchée de deux hommes qui se mariaient devant l'autel, dont les visages avaient été remplacés par ceux de Yuuri et de Viktor. Il était totalement bourré quand il l'avait faite et l'avait postée, c'était  _une blague_  parce que, évidemment, Viktor n'allait jamais  _se marier_  avec lui, mais un Phichit bien éméché avait trouvé ça hilarant,  _ne l'efface pas, Yuuri, c'est génial ! Un jour Viktor va la voir et va se rendre que vous êtes FAITS L'UN POUR L'AUTRE_  !

Yuuri bourré avait acquiescé et changé le mot de passe de son compte, mot de passe que Yuuri sobre n'avait pas encore réussi à percer à ce jour. Il avait créé de nouveaux comptes et Phichit avait mis ses talents magiques d'utilisateur de réseaux sociaux invétéré à profit pour noyer ce compte dans la masse, mais il était sur Internet, et il apparaissait toujours si vous tapiez son nom dans la barre de recherche.

 _Oh. Merde._  "Un de mes amis a piraté mon compte," ment-il, désespéré. Cet ami étant moi, avec deux bouteilles de vodka dans le sang. "C'est un vieux compte que je n'utilise plus. J'en ai un nouveau maintenant, même si je ne suis pas souvent dessus." Viktor a un petit rire.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Il s'étire négligemment, se cambre avec un soupir rêveur. Un geste souple, languide, qui le rend atrocement désirable - plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, c'est dire. Yuuri pense, pendant un instant, qu'il va y arriver, qu'il va pouvoir survivre à la proximité de Viktor et apprendre à apprécier l'humain derrière son idole, mais Viktor arrête de s'étirer et ouvre la bouche. "J'étais un grand fan de Lambiel quand j'étais jeune - Mila et Georgi n'arrêtaient pas de me taquiner là-dessus, à dire que je devais me marier avec lui, même si c'était complètement ridicule. Il se sont amusés à décorer mes patins avec des cœurs et même une fois avec des photos de lui découpées dans des magazines."

Et c'est presque drôle. Yuuri se rappelle déjà de trois fois où Phichit ou Yuuko avaient fait la même chose, et il s'apprête à partager avec Viktor ces anecdotes, mais soudain sa gorge se serre. Viktor  _sait_ , sait à quel point Yuuri est désespérément amoureux de lui, il s'amuse sûrement des confessions de Yuuri bien éméché cette nuit-là au banquet, blague de ça avec ses amis russes.  _Le type qui a totalement foiré son programme à la finale du Grand Prix a le béguin pour moi. C'était mignon, en fait, il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher tellement il ne tenait pas l'alcool ! Il m'a suivi comme un chiot perdu au banquet, je ne sais pas ce qui est passé dans la tête des organisateurs pour qu'il le laisse entrer ! Quoi, moi, intéressé par lui ? Jamais._

"Je vais aller me coucher," dit-il et la platitude de son ton dément la panique et la honte qui le submergent en son for intérieur.  _Laisse-moi venir avec toi_ , avait supplié Viktor.  _Laisse-moi te rejoindre dans ta chambre_. Sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Yuuri, tous les deux à moitié couchés dans la salle de bal déserte. Yuuri n'a pas imaginé cette scène. Il le sait. "Tu pourrais -" murmure-t-il, cherchant inconsciemment à ce que Viktor le rassure. Mais il s'interrompt. Viktor sait qu'il est son fan. Viktor semble déterminé à ne pas évoquer ce qui s'est passé au banquet. Viktor ne désire pas ce qu'il désirait alors, et tout est déjà si difficile et gênant qu'il est inutile d'en rajouter.

L'autre homme attend qu'il finisse sa phrase, ses doigts tapotant impatiemment sa taille. Puis quand rien ne vient, il recule d'un pas et s'apprête à partir.

"Je te vois demain matin." Un sourire poli. "Bonne nuit, Yuuri."

Yuuri ferme la porte.

Ses doigts sont sur l'écran de son téléphone avant même qu'il ne le réalise, et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il ouvre le dossier bien trop familier et parcourt les photos comme un noyé s'accroche à une bouée. Mais ça, ce désir, cette envie qui le dévore de l'intérieur - ce n'est pas un mécanisme de survie. Il n'arrive pas à sortir la tête de l'eau, pas du tout.

Le sourire de Viktor, si étincelant et sincère, sa main sur la joue de Yuuri. Dansant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle, se laissant faire alors que Yuuri le penche doucement en arrière, lui faisant implicitement totalement confiance, se rapprochant encore plus près. Comme si Yuuri était un arbre au sein d'une terrible tempête et le seul abri à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Enfouissant sa tête dans son nouvel oreiller, Yuuri éclate en sanglots.

* * *

Il se réveille lorsqu'on toque à sa porte.

"Yuuri," appelle une voix, "Yuuri."

Il a imaginé la voix de Viktor dire son nom un nombre incalculable de fois depuis cette nuit au banquet, mais rarement comme ça, impatiente et urgente et - d'accord, il l' _a_   _imaginée_  comme ça, mais jamais pour cette raison.

"On va être en retard. Je ne veux pas m'imposer, mais j'ai une pomme et un verre de lait prêts pour toi et Yakov  _va_  nous faire courir jusqu'à la mort si tu arrives en retard dès ton premier jour." Un silence. "Enfin, il va  _te_  faire courir jusqu'à la mort."

Yuuri ouvre la porte. "Et pas toi ?" Il se rend aussitôt compte que sa question est stupide. Viktor est l'élève favori de Yakov - l'homme doit bien lui passer quelques caprices, ou tout du moins, c'est ce que semblent indiquer les articles qu'il a pu lire dans des magazines.

Viktor rit. "Il n'arrivera pas à me convaincre que ça vaut la peine de perdre du temps d'entraînement." Puis son regard bleu se dirige vers le bas.

Yuuri réalise alors, le cœur lourd, que son T-Shirt est remonté dans son sommeil, laissant apparaître son ventre un peu trop rebondi. Il n'a pas arrêté le patinage depuis très longtemps, mais il a vite repris du poids avec tout ce stress.

"Peut-être que courir ne te fera pas de mal en fait," réfléchit à voix haute Viktor. Yuuri tressaille. Il s'habille rapidement dans sa chambre, puis rejoint Viktor qui lui tend la pomme et le verre de lait, et si Yuuri boit le lait il  _ne mange pas_  la pomme dans la voiture de Viktor, car c'est  _une voiture de sport à la couleur rose flashy_. Et elle a certainement dû coûter plus cher que la somme de toutes les possessions de Yuuri combinées.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'emmener à chaque fois," dit-il en sortant de la voiture tandis que Viktor sort son sac de sport du coffre et le balance sur son épaule. "J'ai l'habitude de marcher ou de prendre les transports en commun."

Viktor met ses lunettes de soleil sur son front, hausse les épaules et lui offre un sourire béat. "On va au même endroit, non ?" Yuuri est ébloui par son aura et se trouve incapable de répliquer.

Ils sont en retard.

"Je comptais te faire courir de toute façon," grommelle Yakov, "mais tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ajouter huit kilomètres à ton parcours."

"Oui monsieur," parce que Yuuri ne peut rien répondre d'autre.

* * *

Yuuri essaye, impuissant, d'étendre sa serviette sur les sièges en cuir coûteux, tentant de limiter les dégâts que ferait le bas de son corps en sueur et dégoulinant dans la voiture luxueuse et impeccable de Viktor. Ce dernier lui jette un regard curieux et prend place au volant. Une goutte de sueur - une seule, en forme de larme parfaite - coule le long de son front, et reste accrochée de façon précaire à sa mâchoire, avant de lâcher prise et de tomber sur le T-Shirt gris de Viktor, comme un baiser mouillé, juste au-dessus de ses tétons dissimulés par le tissu. Le cœur de Yuuri s'arrête à cette vue. Il se sent pareil à un tas d'ordure qu'on aurait laissé au coin d'une rue un jour de pleine canicule.

"Assieds-toi," glousse l'autre homme. Yuuri s'assied. "Alors tu as fait du rab', hmm ?"

Yuuri jette un coup d'œil à la montre de Viktor, qui étincelle à son poignet. L'anxiété bourdonne déjà en lui. Le besoin d'aller sur la glace ou dans un studio de danse se fait plus pressant dans sa poitrine. Il n'est que six heures du soir. Yuuri aurait voulu avoir une patinoire à la place d'une chambre d'ami.

"Pas vraiment," répond-il à la place. Viktor lève un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien. Et c'est, peut-être, la chose la plus paradoxale chez lui. Car Viktor est bavard, c'est une certitude - il n'a pas arrêté de parler sur le chemin ce matin - et pourtant le silence avec lui est relaxant, détendu, étonnamment communicatif. Le calme ne semble pas le gêner - il parait presque l'apprécier parfois.

"Apparemment Yakov a de grandes attentes à ton sujet," le cours de ses pensées est interrompu par le ton léger de Viktor. "Il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder."

Cela avait rendu Yuuri extrêmement perplexe. Yakov Feltsman était un homme très incompréhensible selon Yuuri. Quand ils avaient discuté des termes du contrat et du quotidien qui serait le sien à Saint-Pétersbourg, Yakov lui avait exposé cinq règles à suivre impérativement à la patinoire : pas de téléphone, pas  _d'alcool_  (Yuuri avait grimacé à cette mention, sachant pertinemment que Yakov avait été témoin de son état d'ébriété au banquet), pas de baisers, de chahut ou de  _quoique ce soit de sexuel_  sur la glace.

"Cela ne sera pas un problème," lui avait assuré Yuuri, étourdi. Yakov avait grogné et grommelé quelque chose en russe, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Yuuri - Yuuri, anxieux, timide, un peu trop gros, qui avait craqué sous la pression à la finale du Grand Prix - aille séduire les patineurs à droite à gauche, puis les plaque contre la rambarde afin de mieux les peloter passionnément. Incompréhensible.

Mais la façon dont il avait regardé Yuuri et Viktor, Viktor et Yuuri - comme s'il  _s'attendait_  à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas de rapport avec son patinage, non - son expression quand Yuuri avait patiné avait été totalement différente.

"Est-ce que tu t'es entraîné depuis la finale du Grand Prix, mon garçon ?" avait-il demandé d'une voix forte, une fois la majeure partie des patineurs partis, Viktor occupé dans la salle de musculation et Yuuri absorbé par la musique qu'il créait dans sa tête sur la glace. Yuuri avait tressailli.

"Je sais que je me suis laissé aller."

"Non," avait rectifié Yakov d'un ton bourru, "non, je parle de tes pirouettes et de tes sauts  _bien_   _meilleurs_ que ceux du Grand Prix."

"Oh." Yakov allait le découvrir tôt ou tard, si jamais sa période d'essai n'était pas interrompue prématurément. "Je... suis stressé. En compétition." C'était l'euphémisme de l'année. Mais c'était suffisant.

Yakov était resté scotché à cette nouvelle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, la bouche entrouverte de surprise. "Je vois," déclara-t-il au bout d'in instant. "Je... ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu étais ce type d'athlète."

"Je suis désolé," Yuuri s'était aussitôt excusé.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça," avait répliqué Yakov, la main levée pour l'interrompre. "J'aurais dû le deviner. Personne ne se place troisième au programme court de la finale du Grand Prix, après avoir obtenu les médailles d'argent et d'or aux qualifications précédentes, et ensuite réalise un programme libre de cet acabit, à moins de... hé !" Les larmes débordaient déjà. Celestino n'avait vu Yuuri pleurer qu'au bout de la troisième semaine, et lui avait tapoté dans le dos et tendu une bouteille d'eau, s'était ensuite assis à côté de lui sur les gradins où ils avaient discuté ensemble de la pression et des attentes des gens. Yakov avait opté pour une approche plus radicale et lui avait ordonné d'un ton brusque, intimidant, "Ne pleure pas ! Je ne suis pas en train de t'insulter. Les gens s'attendaient à ce que tu décroches une médaille à Sotchi, tu sais."

Yuuri ne s'était pas attendu à décrocher une médaille.

Yakov avait soupiré.

"Vu que tu t'entraînes à ma patinoire," avait-il dit, "tu pourras en profiter pour absorber l'arrogance de certains patineurs trop sûrs d'eux. Et t'avoir à leurs côtés leur apprendra quelque chose d'utile, en tout cas je l'espère." Puis il avait pincé les lèvres. "A ce sujet, tu feras demain la connaissance de Plisetsky."

Yuuri avait tenté de dire à Yakov qu'il l'avait déjà rencontré. Yuri Plisetsky, le garçon qui lui avait crié dessus dans les toilettes après son cuisant échec, ne devait vraisemblablement pas être très enthousiaste à l'idée que Yuuri l'aide à s' _entraîner_. Yakov avait balayé ses protestations d'un geste.

Yakov avait  _des attentes_  à son sujet. Yuuri n'est pas sûr de savoir encore en quoi elles consistent.

Dans la voiture avec Viktor, Yuuri rassemble son courage et fait la conversation. "Est-ce que tu connais Yuri Plisetsky ?"

Les coins des lèvres de Viktor se relèvent en un sourire amusé. C'est de mauvaise augure. "Oh ! Oui. Il est féroce. Très féroce. Adorable d'une certaine manière. Malheureusement, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'il devrait s'entraîner plus sérieusement s'il espère garder sa place une fois en Senior. On va devoir l'appeler autrement maintenant que tu es là. Yurio, ça sonne bien non ?"

Yuuri s'affaisse quelque peu sur son siège.

"Yakov veut que je travaille avec lui."

Viktor ne tente même pas de dissimuler son rire. "Je te souhaite beaucoup de chance et bien du courage, Yuuri."

Il semble finalement que Yuuri n'en ait pas besoin. Ce dont il a  _besoin_  le lendemain, en revanche, est un coin de la patinoire pour lui-même une fois son entraînement terminé, à se vider l'esprit en réalisant des figures sur la glace, à réfléchir à la manière d'améliorer ses sauts. Tandis qu'il exécute mollement une pirouette Biellmann, Yuri Plisetsky entre dans la patinoire.

" _Tu_  penses sérieusement que tu peux m'entraîner,  _moi_  ?" L'assaille-t-il aussitôt, un index furieux pointé à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de Yuuri. Ce dernier se demande s'il avait un caractère aussi exécrable quand il était adolescent. Il en doute. Il a été élevé par des parents travaillant dans le secteur du service à la clientèle, après tout. Donc il soupire, choisit d'ignorer cette hostilité qu'il n'a rien fait pour mériter.

"Yakov a pensé que c'était une bonne idée et c'est ton coach. S'il pense que tu peux apprendre quelque chose en travaillant avec moi, il a sûrement raison." L'expression du blond s'assombrit davantage, alors même que cela semblait impossible. Yuuri tente d'adoucir ses propos. "J'ai remarqué que tu avais maîtrisé les salchows."

Yuri renifle. "Evidemment. Je suis meilleur que toi."

"Alors que dirais-tu d'un échange ? Je t'apprends quelque chose, tu m'apprends quelque chose ?"

"C'est pas vraiment équitable !" s'exclame Yuri, mais il se rapproche de Yuuri, l'air férocement déterminé. "Apprends-moi ta séquence de pas de la saison dernière."

Celle que Plisetsky avait copieusement insultée dans les toilettes ? Yuuri veut s'écrier  _jamais de la vie_. Mais à la place il s'élance sur la glace, Plisetsky sur ses talons. Ils y sont pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Yuri est déjà familier avec les pas et sa vitesse d'apprentissage est tout simplement effarante. Puis, Yuuri remarque Yakov, un carnet à la main, les observant de l'autre côté de la patinoire.

"Oh ! Monsieur." Il s'arrête brusquement et Yuri derrière lui freine en faisant crisser ses patins. "Est-ce que vous vouliez que nous..."

" _C'est_  ce que je voulais que tu fasses. Alors arrête de perdre du temps à me parler et continue."

Alors ils continuent, continuent, continuent.

* * *

Le premier jour de Yuuri à son studio de danse, Madame Baranovskaya lit la lettre de Minako. Sa bouche se pince légèrement. Yuuri ne pense pas qu'elle puisse le désapprouver d'une manière plus évidente.

"Tu es passable," dit-elle à Yuuri et Yuuri voit les autres danseurs écarquiller les yeux sans comprendre, dans sa panique, ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire. "C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de t'accepter comme élève. Mais je ne suis pas Minako. Je vais te briser. Tu vas changer ta manière de danser, pour moi."

Yuuri ne peut que hocher la tête, complètement perdu. Puis elle tape dans ses mains et il se perd dans la musique.

* * *

Le premier jour de repos arrive et Yuuri ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. S'il était avec Phichit, ils seraient affalés sur leur canapé miteux et défoncé et auraient regardé des vieux films américains ou japonais, terriblement mal joués, tandis que Phichit lui aurait fait un compte-rendu des dernières nouvelles du monde de cette semaine. Ils auraient mangé du yaourt avec des fruits et auraient fait comme si c'était de la glace. Phichit l'aurait tanné jusqu'à ce que Yuuri mette Le Roi et le Patineur II sous-titré anglais mais doublé dans une langue au hasard. La version française était la version préférée de Phichit, juste après la version originale thaïlandaise qui détenait la première place. Il lui assurait à chaque fois que les chansons semblaient totalement différentes suivant la langue.

Phichit lui manque atrocement, si fort que la gorge de Yuuri se serre. Et peut-être que c'est la raison qui le pousse à errer dans le salon, à jeter un coup d'œil hésitant à l'écran plat dernier cri de Viktor et tapoter expérimentalement la télécommande du bout des doigts.

Viktor, bien sûr, choisit ce moment pour entrer une carotte à moité mangée dans la main.

"Tu veux regarder quelque chose ?"

"Non."

Viktor allume quand même la télévision. "Je crois que j'ai Netflix. Mila m'a dit d'essayer." Il s'assied sur le canapé, fait signe à Yuuri de faire de même. Yuuri s'assied à l'autre bout d'un air hésitant. "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme genre de films ?"

La réponse de Yuuri est assez vague aussi Viktor choisit une comédie et la met en anglais.

Le patineur japonais  _aime_  les films. Il aime bien aussi le mouvement, qu'il trouve apaisant. Pendant une scène sans beaucoup d'action, il va dans sa chambre et revient dans le salon avec un jeu de cartes. Viktor lui jette un regard curieux.

"Solitaire," lui explique Yuuri. Viktor le regarde jouer et lui fait remarquer à voix haute les opportunités qu'il trouve. Quand Yuuri pose la dernière carte, Viktor applaudit avec enthousiaste.

"Je n'avais jamais fini un solitaire avant." Silence. "Ça te dirait de jouer à un autre jeu ?"

Honnêtement, Yuuri aurait dû le voir venir. Viktor est un champion de renommée mondiale et vous ne recevez pas ce titre sans un certain attrait pour la compétition. Il frappe sans merci les mains de Yuuri au Slap Jack, le distrait en lui racontant ses exploits lorsqu'il était adolescent durant une partie de Go Fish, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter et lui concède la victoire plutôt que raviver à son tour sa flamme compétitive. Ils se sont installés sur le sol du salon, le film oublié comme bruit de fond et quand Yuuri mélange à nouveau les cartes, Viktor demande à ce qu'il lui apprenne comment faire.

"On va t'apprendre à faire un mélange américain, c'est plus simple," Yuuri se sent assez courageux pour le taquiner gentiment et poursuit, "après tout tu es encore un novice." Viktor se rapproche de lui, ses mains puissantes se refermant sur le paquet de cartes et sans y penser Yuuri se penche vers lui, corrige la posture de Viktor en posant ses mains sur les siennes. "Doucement. Tu vas les éparpiller sur le sol si tu continues comme ça."

Il lève la tête et c'est une erreur parce que le visage de Viktor est bien trop proche, son expression tendre et ensommeillée et satisfaite. Et Yuuri se sent rougir - il retire ses mains comme s'il s'était brûlé, les fourre dans les poches de son sweat à capuche.

Et l'expression de Viktor n'est plus du tout ensommeillée tout à coup. "Aide-moi," demande-t-il, d'un air presque  _séducteur_ , et Yuuri souhaite plus que tout partir en courant, faire en sorte que Viktor n'entende pas son cœur marteler bruyamment dans sa cage thoracique.

"Tu dois apprendre à faire les choses par toi-même," le réprimande-t-il, mais il ne le pense pas et Viktor le sait bien.

"J'ai appris à faire ça," réplique Viktor le regard perdu dans ses pensées. "Je n'ai jamais aimé."

Yuuri veut lui demander ce qu'il veut dire par-là, mais il ne peut lutter contre ces mains pâles et parfaites. Les cartes s'éparpillent sur le tapis, volettent dans les airs, atterrissent sur le visage de Yuuri.

"Viktor !" Il rit. "Tu as fait exprès."

"C'es faux, je te le promets." De nouveau l'expression de l'autre homme se fait douce, tendre, une expression à laquelle il est impossible de résister. Yuuri n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Donc il commence à rassembler les cartes et marmonne.

"Il existe un jeu." Viktor fredonne, interrogateur, et Yuuri poursuit, "ça s'appelle 53 Card Pick-up. Celui qui a le plus de cartes remporte la partie." Viktor se fige et Yuuri le voit du coin de l'œil ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais Yuuri le devance. "Je vais gagner."

Viktor, aussi vif que l'éclair, se jette sur les cartes. Yuuri les ramène de son côté, reprenant dans sa main les cartes que le Russe tente de mettre en sécurité sous ses paumes et ses genoux.

"C'est de la triche !" proteste Viktor, haletant, "C'est scandaleux, Yuuri, que tu aies besoin de tricher pour me battre à ton propre jeu !" Ses joues pâles sont légèrement rougies sous l'affront.

"Ce n'est pas de la triche !" Rit-il en réponse.

" _Si_."

Et ses yeux brillent, de la même manière qu'ils brillaient au banquet, c'est la première fois que Yuuri revoit cette étincelle dans ses yeux et ça lui donne des ailes.

Il se redresse, regarde par-dessus l'épaule de Viktor, en direction de l'entrée. "Oh non," s'exclame-t-il.

Viktor se fige et lui jette un regard suspicieux, sa main sur la reine de cœur.

"Makkachin est en train de jouer avec ta nouvelle écharpe."

Viktor bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, fait volte-face - seulement pour apercevoir Makkachin qui le regarde d'un air totalement innocent, roulée en boule près du radiateur. Yuuri peut jurer que Viktor en reste une fraction de seconde bouche bée. Mais c'est déjà trop tard pour le champion.

" _Ça_ ," déclare Yuuri, " _ça_  c'est tricher."

Viktor le regarde - Yuuri, dans son sweat à capuche, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, étendu maladroitement sur le sol pour ramasser la dernière carte qui gît à quelques mètres de là. Il a déjà récupéré les cartes que Viktor avait cachées sous ses genoux. Une véritable pagaille. Et pourtant Viktor Nikiforov rit, un rire grave, mélodieux, sincèrement heureux.

Puis il s'accroupit, se penche. "Je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné l'ensemble des parties."

 _Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux_. Yuuri se noie toujours dans son regard.

"Cinquante-trois cartes," dit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Ça fait cinquante-trois victoires. Plus que toi qui as gagné trois parties à Go Fish, cinq à Slap Jack et six à euchre."

"Ah, mais tu as avoué avoir triché."

Yuuri les sent avant même de réaliser consciemment leur présence, ces doigts qui caressent le creux de son poignet. Qui grimpent, curieux, le long de son avant-bras. La sensation fait naître des picotements d'électricité qui se propagent dans ses veines.

Il plonge son regard dans les yeux bleus. "Viktor ?" Les doigts arrêtent leur course, s'éloignent doucement de sa peau et Viktor s'assied sur le tapis.

"Apprends-moi à mélanger les cartes ?" Demande-t-il. Des mèches de cheveux cachent un de ses yeux, l'autre œil lui rendant son regard.

Yuuri lui tend les cartes et a le cœur au bord des lèvres devant ce déjà vu. Car Yuuri a déjà été l'objet de ce regard de la part de Viktor - de cet intérêt un peu stupéfait, de cette montée d'excitation et d'enthousiasme. Au tout début du banquet, avant que cet intérêt ne s'approfondisse, ne se cristallise en envie, en désir, en pure adoration. Au tout début du banquet, ce banquet qui s'était évaporé dans la nuit, comme cet intérêt qui n'avait été qu'une poussière de fée scintillante saupoudrée sur cette soirée, avant de disparaître une fois le jour levé.

Les doigts de Viktor sont à nouveau sur lui. "Montre-moi ?" Répète-t-il, son pouce caressant le dos de la main de Yuuri. "Yuuri, montre-moi ?"

Yuuri se mord la langue jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang envahisse sa bouche, tente de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Lui montre.

* * *

Yakov leur présente deux vidéos.

"Viktor a chorégraphié deux programmes," explique-t-il dans un grognement. "Il ne s'identifie plus à eux et doit patiner sur ce qui a enfin ravivé son inspiration, enfin c'est ce qu'il m'a baragouiné ce matin. Je dois comme d'habitude gérer son arrogance insupportable, mais au moins vous allez pouvoir en tirer profit."

"Il les a chorégraphiés pour moi ?" Interroge Yurio.

Yakov lui lance un regard étrange. "Non." Le jeune patineur écrase aussitôt les touches de son téléphone portable. "Ton grand-père s'inquiète quand tu lui écris comme ça, tu sais."

"Je  _ne_  lui  _parle pas de ça_ ," crache Yurio. "Je lui demande quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir." Yuuri pense vaguement que Yurio aurait besoin d'un ami de son âge à qui envoyer des sms et partager ses frustrations, mais ce n'est pas comme si Yuuri était bien placé pour parler. Il n'envoie des sms qu'à Phichit, Mari et maintenant Viktor apparemment, ce dernier lui ayant envoyé trois messages depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à la patinoire ce matin, alors même qu'il mange le midi avec Yuuri.

"Tu pourrais m'envoyer des sms si tu veux ?" Propose-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

La réponse est immédiate. "Fourre-toi un patin dans le cul." Ils doivent tous les deux courir jusqu'à la mort après ça.

Mais la réponse est également immédiate quelques instants plus tard, quand une photo d'un chat à poils longs apparaît sur l'écran du portable de Yuuri.

 _Elle paraît si contente d'être installée comme ça sur le rebord de la fenêtre_ , lui écrit Yuuri.

 _Bien sûr qu'elle adore ça, c'est un chat_ , reçoit-il aussitôt en réponse.  _Les chats sont géniaux. Envoie-moi des photos de ton stupide chien. Je sais que tu en as un._

Yuuri ne répond qu'après un long moment.

 _Plus maintenant_ , finit-il par écrire. Yurio prend autant de temps pour répondre.

 _Viens voir Potya alors un de ces jours_ , dit-il, _je te ferai découvrir la vraie cuisine russe pendant qu'on y est, parce que Viktor n'a aucun goût. Pirojki. Rappelle-toi des pirojki. Tu n'as besoin que de ça dans ta vie._

Il fait très froid même en avril à Saint-Pétersbourg.

"A qui écris-tu ?" demande Viktor, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres. "Alors même que tu ne m'as pas répondu ce matin, tu es si cruel."

"J'étais en train de m'entraîner," rétorque Yuuri en riant. "Comme tu aurais dû être en train de le faire. Et j'envoie des messages à Yuri."

Le temps se réchauffe considérablement en mai, à sa plus grande surprise. Yuuri pourrait presque oublier Sotchi.

Il n'oublie pas.

* * *

Madame Baranovskaya ne fait que le gronder durant l'entraînement. Il en fait des cauchemars. Où elle figure, parmi d'autres choses.

"Si tu comptes continuer à venir t'entraîner dans mon studio," dit-elle, "alors tu devras apprendre comment danser sans erreurs même lorsque ton corps est alourdi par l'émotion."

"Je vais m'en occuper et m'en débarrasser," lui assure-t-il, honteux, "Madame. Je vais faire mieux à l'avenir, je suis désolé."

Son expression se fait encore plus ombrageuse. "Je ne te demande pas de te débarrasser de tes émotions - elles valent leur pesant d'or. Je te dis de les utiliser à bon escient."

Et ça fait des années qu'il fait ça sur la glace. Alors Yuuri fait comme elle dit. Sa chambre est assez grande et dégagée, il y a du parquet sur le sol et la nuit, en pyjama et chaussettes, il danse avec émotion. Il tente toujours de trouver assez de courage pour demander à Yakov la permission de rester à la patinoire, après les heures d'ouverture. Alors pour le moment, danser dans la chambre d'ami fera l'affaire. Plié, tour en l'air, grand jeté. Arabesque et détourné. Quand il a besoin de changer, des pas de flamenco et de tango lui viennent naturellement.

Une nuit, il ouvre les yeux, le souffle haletant, et voit Viktor : debout dans le chambranle de la porte ouverte sur le couloir, deux tasses fumantes en main, les yeux écarquillés.

"Thé," dit-il. "Avec de la confiture. Non. Le mien a de la confiture. Pas le tien."

Yuuri se redresse nerveusement, remet en place les cheveux qui lui sont tombés devant les yeux, embarrassé. Il vient de finir une chorégraphie de tango. Et ce n'est pas difficile d'imaginer que Viktor a fait le parallèle avec cette nuit au banquet lui aussi, ce qui est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il est train de tracer les contours de sa tasse du bout des doigts, l'air troublé, le regard fixé sur le corps en sueur de Yuuri. Ce dernier sirote son thé, à moitié mort de honte.

"Je, euh, j'apprécie vraiment l'attention mais en fait j'ai déjà vraiment chaud après avoir dansé -" dit-il tout bas, parce qu'il n'ose pas parler plus fort. Mais Viktor l'a entendu et bondit sur ses pieds.

"Je vais te chercher de l'eau," s'exclame-t-il aussitôt. Tout plutôt que rester dans la même pièce que l'homme qui passe ses nuits à revivre leur danse au banquet, pense Yuuri.

Viktor revient quand même et manque de complètement renverser le verre d'eau, tant son geste est brusque quand il le lui donne. Mais de l'eau s'échappe quand même à cause de son mouvement trop rapide et mouille le haut du pyjama de Yuuri. Ils regardent, ensemble, l'eau imprégner le tissu. Yuuri ferme lentement les yeux tandis qu'il sent l'eau froide sur sa peau à travers le vêtement.

"Euh," souffle-t-il après un moment, "Je dois me changer."

"Bien sûr," lui répond calmement Viktor. Yuuri tortille l'ourlet de son sweat, lève les yeux.

"Euh, est-ce que tu... pourrais... ?"

"Oh," rit le Russe, "bien sûr." Il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce et Yuuri le regarde partir. Il a l'air si serein, magnifique, vêtu d'un survêtement qui a l'air doux, cher. Yuuri sait désormais que l'autre homme aime dormir torse nu.

 _Reste_ , semblent supplier l'âme, le corps, le cœur de Yuuri,  _reste s'il te plaît_.

"N'oublie pas ton thé," est tout ce qui sort de sa bouche. Viktor se retourne, secoue légèrement la tête, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

"Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de transformer ta chambre en studio de danse ?"

"Non," ment Yuuri.

Un gloussement amusé. Viktor penche la tête sur le côté, l'air songeur, dévastant Yuuri. "On devrait danser ensemble un de ces jours."

"Oui," ment à nouveau Yuuri. Il préférerait encore extirper son cœur de son torse avec la lame de ses patins. Certains jours vivre avec Viktor est dur. Être proche de Viktor est toujours difficile, même si ça fait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Mais danser avec Viktor - danser avec lui dépasserait la limite. "Bonne nuit," dit-il d'une voix qu'il espère ferme.

Viktor lui dit bonne nuit à son tour. Chaque contour de son corps semble être destiné à appeler le regard de Yuuri pour qu'il le dévore des yeux, à chaque fois qu'un sourire fait son apparition sur ses lèvres, c'est comme si Yuuri était le témoin de quelque chose d'intime qui lui coupe le souffle. Et ça lui brise le cœur. Lui brise le cœur, lui brise le cœur, lui brise le cœur.

"C'est ça," dit Madame Baranovskaya un après-midi quand Yuuri revit ce moment dans sa tête durant l'entraînement, revit ce déferlement d'émotions et cette douleur qui enserre sa poitrine. Même cinq pénibles heures passées sur la glace ce matin n'ont pas suffi à dissiper son tourment, donc il s'abandonne, il se permet de se briser de l'intérieur au lieu de passer son temps à s'inquiéter de se briser de l'intérieur, et c'est quelque chose qu'il ne peut faire qu'en dansant. "C'est comme ça que tu dois danser pour moi."

* * *

Cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'ils sont colocataires, et pendant l'un de leurs jours de repos, Viktor entre en coup de vent dans sa chambre, penche sur le côté son visage parfait, un de ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux argentés et déclare "on sort."

Yuuri porte des chaussettes dépareillées et un short de sport. "On va au traiteur chinois au coin de la rue ?"

Viktor secoue la tête. "Non, non. On va au -" et il prononce ensuite des mots qui ne sont pas anglais. Quelque chose de chantant, de français, de  _cher_. Il doit voir le regard que Yuuri lui lance, parce qu'il ajoute ensuite élégamment, "Je t'invite bien sûr."

"Je ne peux pas accepter," proteste Yuuri.

"Ça me fait plaisir," plaide Viktor. "Ce serait un rendez-vous avec moi ?"

Yuuri sait que ce n'est pas ce que Viktor veut dire par-là, que 'rendez-vous' dans sa bouche est un mot sans connotation romantique d'aucune sorte, juste une manière de parler. Dans le monde professionnel, on emploie ce mot pour parler d'entretiens et de réunions après tout, et après plusieurs minutes de silence confus, ce même mot se fraye un chemin dans son cerveau encombré par la difficulté de parler anglais. "Un rendez-vous ce sera, alors. Mais tu ne vas pas m'empêcher d'essayer de commander les plats les moins chers."

Le restaurant est exactement comme Yuuri le craignait. Coûteux, chic, et le propriétaire s'arrête à leur table pour discuter aimablement avec Viktor pendant plusieurs minutes tandis que ce dernier hume son verre de vin rouge. Yuuri a failli renverser le sien sur la nappe immaculée quelques instants plus tôt.

Viktor insiste évidemment pour qu'ils prennent un apéritif et le propriétaire des lieux pour qu'ils dégustent un dessert. Ils marchent côte à côte sur le chemin du retour, rassasiés, et Yuuri frissonne dans le froid. Viktor s'arrête de marcher, place leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre, enlace leurs doigts.

"C'est mieux ?" demande-t-il.

Ce n'est pas mieux. Ça ne fait que lui donner envie de quelque chose d'impossible, que raviver le feu sur des braises rougeoyantes.

Il avait ardemment désiré tenir la main de Viktor dans la sienne après le banquet. Il avait imaginé tenir sa main chaque jour depuis cette soirée, et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois d'une manière si douloureuse qu'elle surpassait de loin le simple amour qu'il portait à son idole d'enfance, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être surpassé. Yuuri avait regardé des interviews et les courtes vidéos postées sur Instagram par Mila, Georgi et Viktor lui-même, juste pour pouvoir se sentir plus proche de l'autre homme, désespéré de l'avoir près de lui. Donc il ne retire pas sa main. Il dit juste, "oui." Parce que c'est mieux que ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers mois. Mais ce n'est pas  _mieux_.

Dans le hall d'entrée de leur appartement, Viktor délace leurs doigts. Commence à enlever l'écharpe enroulée autour du cou de Yuuri et Yuuri a la lèvre inférieure qui se met à trembler tandis que son esprit est paralysé sous le choc. Une fois l'écharpe soigneusement accrochée au porte-manteau, Viktor pose ses mains sur les épaules de Yuuri, masse légèrement les muscles tendus.

"C'était super." Yuuri hoche la tête. C'était super pour lui aussi, une fois que Viktor lui ait montré - sans le juger - quel couvert utiliser quand. "C'était un rendez-vous génial, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri attend qu'il s'éloigne pour enlever son manteau à son tour. Sauf qu'à la place le pouce de Viktor commence doucement à caresser sa nuque.  _Concentre-toi sur ta respiration. Respire._

"Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?"

"Que..." Yuuri n'arrive même pas à le dire, tellement cela lui semble inconcevable. "L'écharpe ?"

Viktor a un petit rire. "Ça," développe-t-il et ses lèvres effleurent le front de Yuuri. Un petit geste. Doux. Tendre. Qui déchire Yuuri de l'intérieur. Il se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et Viktor se penche et Yuuri désespéré l'embrasse sur la bouche désespérément.

Ils se sont aussi embrassés au banquet, dans la salle de bal. Gentiment, en silence, la seule musique étant celle que créaient leurs lèvres, bougeant en rythme.  _Je vais t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer_ , lui avait promis Viktor,  _quand on sera tous les deux sobres_. Un mois après le banquet, après s'être accroché à cet espoir, après avoir espéré pendant bien trop longtemps, Yuuri avait finalement, finalement accepté le fait que Viktor ne le pensait pas.

Il mordille la lèvre inférieure de Viktor et ce dernier ouvre la bouche dans un petit gémissement de plaisir et Yuuri l'embrasse alors langoureusement comme il l'a imaginé le faire tant de fois.

Viktor s'écarte bien trop vite, défaisant rapidement les boutons de son manteau et de celui de Yuuri. "Allons sur le canapé ?" Sa voix est douce, satisfaite, son sourire tendre, ses lèvres rouges cerise là où Yuuri les a mordues.

Ils s'embrassent, s'embrassent encore et encore, emmêlent leurs langues et laissent l'empreinte de leurs doigts sur la nuque de l'autre. Les baisers deviennent progressivement moins urgents, plus doux et Viktor finit par s'installer confortablement contre lui, la tête sur son torse.

"Je n'avais jamais imaginé," dit-il et les mots vibrent contre le cœur de Yuuri, "que ça arriverait lorsque je t'ai vu sur le seuil de ma porte."

Il avait pensé qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient plus jamais, qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais aussi proches l'un de l'autre ?

"Pendant si longtemps j'ai été... désespéré. La vie est tellement remplie de toujours les mêmes choses et j'étais en train de devenir l'une d'entre elles. Sotchi a été le point de rupture - tout était si vide, si morne." Yuuri peut quasiment sentir son souffle se bloquer dans ses poumons. Sotchi. Le banquet. Viktor pensait que ça avait été  _morne_. "Et maintenant tu débarques dans ma maison et c'est -" il s'interrompt et rit, pose un baiser amusé sur le bout du nez de Yuuri, embrasse sa peau qui frissonne "- tout est... c'est presque trop beau. Trop commode. Comme si ça avait été orchestré par quelqu'un, tu vois, même si c'est impossible bien sûr. Juste... commode."

"Commode," répète Yuuri.

En effet, ça doit être commode, d'avoir quelqu'un comme Yuuri chez lui, quelqu'un qu'il peut embrasser et qui le regarde avec une affection débordante et désespérée. Yuuri sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Viktor sursaute lorsqu'il les voit, paraît au bord de la panique. "C'était une discussion trop sérieuse pas vrai. C'est pas grave, on n'a pas à en parler tu sais. Je n'en parlerai plus. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je te mette la pression."

Et la vérité, c'est qu'il n'a pas la pression. Ne se sent pas obligé. Yuuri a initié leur premier baiser, a voulu l'embrasser, a  _aimé_  ça parce que c'était comme rejouer les événements de cette soirée au banquet, profiter de quelque chose de silencieusement intime, c'était se sentir instantanément proche de lui à nouveau. Il s'est laissé prendre au fantasme de Viktor qui le désirait, qui avait besoin de lui.

Et ce fut le cas, pour cette soirée. Sur ce canapé étroit. Comme cette nuit-là au banquet.

Maintenant Viktor était en train de dire qu'il n'en parlerait plus. Comme au banquet. Et c'est de la faute de Yuuri, parce qu'il est trop sensible et attaché et obsédé par Viktor depuis son enfance.

Il veut se lever, mais le corps de Viktor pressé contre lui le repousse contre les coussins. Lorsqu'il voit que Yuuri ne le regarde plus dans les yeux, que ses épaules tremblent, Viktor se redresse souplement et s'assied sur le bord du canapé. Il l'observe et attend.

"C'est bon," dit Yuuri. "Je comprends."

Et une expression d'étrange vulnérabilité s'empare du visage de Viktor. "Vraiment ?" demande-t-il doucement.

Le plus jeune patineur acquiesce, se lève, va dans sa chambre. Quand il en sort pour aller dans la salle de bains dans le couloir se brosser les dents, Viktor est là, occupé à caresser Makkachin à ses pieds. Mais son regard est fixé sur lui, concentré. Comme s'il attendait Yuuri.

 _Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi_. Cette nuit-là. Quand ils ont dansé ensemble, valsé ensemble, puis, au lieu de suivre des chorégraphies, ils ont créé la leur, dansé des mouvements qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, chaque pas tissant un nouveau secret partagé d'eux seuls.

 _Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps._ Et Yuuri n'a osé que rêver d'entendre pareil aveu.

"Bonne nuit," dit Yuuri. Viktor lui offre un sourire radieux, ébouriffe une dernière fois la fourrure de Makkachin.

"Bonne nuit."

Yuuri s'attend à ce qu'ils n'en parlent pas le lendemain matin. Qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était. Et c'est le cas, pendant la première demi-heure - tous deux sont assis dans la cuisine, Viktor mâchonne un bout de banane tout en tapotant sur son téléphone, son coude sur l'épaule d'un Yuuri encore ensommeillé.

Ils n'en parlent pas davantage sur le chemin, dans la voiture de sport rose flashy de Viktor. Ni dans le parking.

Puis, Viktor récupère le sac de sport de Yuuri sur la banquette arrière et le balance sur son épaule.

"J'ai envie de le porter pour toi," annonce-t-il et il dépose un baiser sur la joue de Yuuri.

" _Non_  !" vocifère quelqu'un et avant que Yuuri n'ait le temps de réagir, Yuri Plisetsky s'interpose entre eux avec toute la férocité dont peut faire preuve un adolescent de quinze ans. "Je  _refuse_  d'assister à ça pendant l'entraînement ! C'est  _mon_  coach alors toi -" il étire gracieusement son bras aussi loin que ses articulations le lui permettent "- t'as pas intérêt à t'approcher  _à moins d'un bras de lui_  !"

Viktor sourit. "Bien sûr, Yurio." Il recule placidement d'un pas. La longueur du bras de Yuri. Sauf que Yuri est petit. Et malheureusement pour lui, Viktor le dépasse d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres et n'a aucune difficulté à tendre la main pour caresser tendrement la joue de Yuuri.

"Je te hais," siffle Yuri, résigné. "J'arrive pas à croire que Yakov a pensé que c'était une bonne idée."

"De quoi ?" lui demande Viktor d'un air distrait. Il effleure doucement de son pouce les cernes de Yuuri, une légère moue inquiète sur ses lèvres parfaites. Yurio lève les yeux au ciel, marmonne quelque chose en russe que Yuuri n'arrive pas à comprendre, avant de remettre en place le sac qui avait glissé de son épaule et de partir en tapant du pied d'un air rageur. Yuuri est vaguement admiratif : il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un taper du pied aussi gracieusement. "Oh. En parlant de Yakov. Ça ne te dérange pas si je lui dis ?"

Yuuri cligne des yeux, pris de court. "Lui dire quoi exactement ?"

"C'est vrai que moi non plus je ne sais pas vraiment comment on devrait le formuler. Il n'a pas apprécié la fois où je suis sorti avec l'un des danseurs sur glace à la patinoire, il a dit que ça nous distrairait plus qu'autre chose." Viktor sourit et c'est lumineux, aveuglant, cela rend Yuuri horriblement confus. "Mais je vais travailler encore plus dur pour t'impressionner, maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il approuvera."

Yuuri ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils sont censés dire à Yakov.

Son incertitude demeure même quand il est trempé de sueur et ne rêve que d'une douche à la fin de la journée, les hurlements de Yakov résonnant toujours dans ses oreilles. Viktor le rejoint, prend sa main dans la sienne. Salue Yakov d'un geste enjoué alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à partir.

"Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça," gronde Yakov.

"Yakov," soupire Viktor. "Yakov, Yakov, Yakov. Je sais ce que tu vas dire."

"Vraiment."

"Oui," affirme Viktor. "J'ai même fait une liste des avantages et des inconvénients dans le but de te convaincre."

"Tu n'as pas à me convaincre."

"Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y a pas d'inconvénients à cette situation, Yakov ! On ne boit pas ensemble, enfin pas encore, et je vais lui apprendre comment améliorer ses sauts et il va m'apprendre ses pirouettes et on fera un carton sur la glace tous les deux !" il s'interrompt, serre plus étroitement la main de Yuuri dans la sienne, avant de percuter les paroles de Yakov. "... On n'a pas à te convaincre ?"

"Non, Vitya.  _Enfin_." Il pointe du doigt Yuuri, qui déglutit difficilement et désire ardemment qu'ils aient cette discussion en russe, comme ça il aurait eu une excuse pour ne pas comprendre. "Cependant, les règles dans cette patinoire s'appliquent toujours."

Yuuri fait une liste mentale. Pas de téléphone. Okay. Phichit n'arrête pas de se plaindre qu'il ne peut pratiquement plus lui parler par sms d'ailleurs. Pas d'alcool. Okay. Il n'a pas touché une goutte d'alcool depuis Détroit.

Pas de rapports sexuels.

Il baisse le regard et ses yeux se posent sur leurs mains enlacées. "Monsieur !" glapit-il et il retire vivement sa main de celle de Viktor. Ce dernier affiche aussitôt une moue boudeuse et Yuuri le fixe d'un air éberlué, avant que Yakov ne reprenne.

"Peut-être que désormais vous deux sortirez enfin de votre torpeur et serez les patineurs inspirés et ridiculement passionnés que je sais que vous êtes au fond de vous."

"Monsieur," répète Yuuri, désespéré. Il y a erreur. Leur entraîneur agit comme si une soirée passée à s'embrasser (dont Yakov ne soupçonne même pas l'existence),  _une seule soirée, encore_ , et une matinée à se tenir la main possèdent une signification mystérieuse et spéciale. Mais Yuuri sait que ça ne veut rien dire. Il ne sait pas combien de temps l'affection durera cette fois - oui, ils étaient tous deux sobres, mais bientôt Viktor se lassera et passera à autre chose, encore, et il ne veut pas que son nouvel entraîneur ait connaissance de quelque chose d'aussi éphémère et embarrassant et -

"Respire," dit Viktor, à côté de lui. "Respire, Yuuri, il approuve."

Et peut-être que Viktor a l'habitude de faire des choses comme ça. Flirter avec les autres patineurs. Regarder quelqu'un et parler à cette personne comme si elle était le centre de son monde, comme si Yuuri était la pluie et le soleil et l'incomparable sensation de glisser sur la glace réunis - mais seulement pour une soirée.

Ils retournent à la voiture. Viktor allume la radio, dodeline de la tête en rythme avec les accords de piano et la voix mélodieuse du chanteur. "Ça s'est bien passé, je trouve."

La nuit tombée, quand Yuuri a trouvé refuge dans la chambre d'ami et est en train de jouer à sa 3DS, désireux de se distraire, Viktor toque à la porte. Il pénètre dans la pièce, une mystérieuse boîte finement décorée dans la main et un peigne dans l'autre. "J'ai besoin d'occuper mes mains." Donc Yuuri s'assied sur le sol, une fois que Viktor ait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres, pensif, puis ait récupéré un coussin pour qu'il s'installe confortablement. Le Russe s'assied au bord du lit et commence à peigner les cheveux courts de Yuuri, fredonnant d'un air rêveur quelques mélodies, comme s'il parlait dans son sommeil. Et ça berce Yuuri - il éteint son jeu, soupire et s'abandonne à ses marques d'affection. Profite tant que ça dure. "Tu mets du gel pour les compétitions non ?"

"Mm hmm." Et ça fait du bien, ça lui procure des picotements de plaisir dans tout son corps et Yuuri ne peut s'empêcher d'anticiper le prochain coup de peigne, les yeux fermés.

"Les championnats nationaux japonais et russes sont si proches," se plaint Viktor, sa voix résonnant agréablement dans les oreilles de Yuuri, "Je ne pourrai pas te coiffer à ce moment-là."

Et ça le rend mal-à-l'aise, ce que ces paroles impliquent. Parce que ça voudrait dire que Viktor va être à ses côtés pendant les mois à venir, va être là, près de lui, intime et affectueux comme il l'a été ces derniers jours. C'est comme une promesse. Et Yuuri ne peut pas supporter ce genre de promesses sous-entendues, il ne peut plus. Il penche la tête en arrière, lève une main, la pose sur la joue de Viktor et ce dernier ronronne si doucement que Yuuri manque de ne pas l'entendre.

"Est-ce que je peux ?" Demande-t-il. Viktor se penche pour que Yuuri puisse effleurer ses cheveux. "Désolé. Les gens doivent tout le temps t'embêter avec ça."

Viktor fredonne et pose son front sur celui de Yuuri. Yuuri qui caresse les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Viktor.

"Mm. Pas depuis que je les ai coupés." Un silence. "... Et les sponsors ne me  _demandent_  jamais s'ils peuvent toucher, en vérité."

Yuuri ne peut pas voir ses yeux de là où il est. Il aimerait pourtant. Alors, à la place, il effleure tendrement la nuque de Viktor, jusqu'à ce dernier fonde sous ses caresses, qu'il étreigne ses épaules de ses bras, lèvres contre l'oreille de Yuuri.

"Je suis désolé," dit doucement Yuuri. "Je suis désolé, Viktor."

Et ils restent comme ça, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes, juste eux, leurs respirations, Viktor se détendant progressivement contre Yuuri, s'imprégnant de la chaleur émanant de son dos.

"Reste avec moi cette nuit." La voix de Viktor est basse, rauque. Les vibrations voyagent de son oreille à sa gorge, son cœur. Yuuri ferme violemment les yeux, tressaille et Viktor se redresse, passe une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux noirs. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux juste dormir à côté de toi."

Et c'est tentant, atrocement tentant, de dormir à côté de Viktor, comme si ça pouvait le faire rester près de lui le lendemain matin et le surlendemain matin, chaque matin, tous les matins.

"D'accord," dit Yuuri.

Une fois qu'ils sont dans le lit, Viktor s'approche incroyablement près, pose la tête sur son torse, glisse une jambe entre les siennes. Quand Yuuri est certain que Viktor est endormi, l'air paisible et insouciant, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Viktor et laisse échapper une larme. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour dans le sommeil.

* * *

Yuuri ose une fois poser la question à Yurio.

"Viktor ?" Yuri se renfrogne aussitôt. "Viktor dit toujours des trucs qu'il ne pense pas. Enfin, peut-être qu'il les pense au moment où il les dit, mais après il oublie."

"Des trucs qu'il ne pense pas," s'étrangle Yuuri, et Yuri exécute une pirouette gracieuse, totalement inconscient de ce que ces mots provoquent en Yuuri.

"Oui," soupire-t-il, "ce crétin oublie toujours plein de choses. Ou alors il s'en rappelle mais il fait comme s'il ne s'en rappelait pas juste parce que ça l'arrange. C'est difficile à dire avec Viktor. Il n'arrivera jamais à honorer une promesse de sa vie."

"Je vois," dit Yuuri. Il ne voit pas, en fait, parce des larmes brouillent sa vision et que la glace de la patinoire n'est plus que blanc flou et brun sale. "Je dois aller aux toilettes."

"Mais bien sûr," répond Yuri, la voix cassante, mais pourtant il accompagne Yuuri aux toilettes, l'attend à la porte - et Yuuri se l'imagine, les bras croisés, triturant sa queue de cheval d'un air impatient. "C'est quoi ton problème, idiot ? On n'est pas en compétition là."

Et mettre son problème en mots serait déjà bien assez difficile, sans qu'en plus il ne doive expliquer quelque chose qui le concerne intimement à un adolescent de quinze ans aux accès de rage spectaculaires.

"C'est, ah, c'est rien."

"Les gens ne disent pas souvent que Viktor Nikiforov, c'est  _rien_ ," renifle Yuri d'un air amusé, "Je suis content que tu dises ça. Quoi, il t'a fait une promesse à toi aussi ?"

Yuuri ouvre la porte des toilettes, se frotte violemment les yeux. "Un truc comme ça. Au banquet de l'année dernière." Il lève les yeux, se mord la lèvre. "Est-ce que Viktor t'a jamais... parlé du banquet de Sotchi ?"

Yuri le fusille du regard, mais Yuuri l'a rarement vu mettre si peu de verve à l'ouvrage. "Il y a une règle tacite qui dit de ne pas parler du banquet à Viktor."

Un rougissement brûlant s'empare des joues du Yuuri. "Ohhhh, mon Dieu. Est-ce que lorsqu'on a dansé ensemble, c'était si embarrassant que ça ?"

"Hah ? Non." Yurio donne un coup de pied dans le mur carrelé des toilettes. "Tu ne l'as pas vu avant le banquet. Quoique, tu habites avec lui, alors t'as déjà dû avoir l'occasion de le remarquer. Viktor se comporte comme un vrai raté parfois." Un autre coup de pied. Les mots 'raté' et 'Viktor Nikiforov' n'ont jamais été associés dans l'esprit de Yuuri, bien que Yuuri ait souvent assimilé le mot 'raté' à lui-même en son for intérieur. La chasse d'eau d'une des toilettes fuit et c'est comme si elle pleurait. Yurio poursuit. "Il est dérangé... dans sa tête. Et c'est devenu dix fois pire après Sotchi. Yakov pensait que... hmph, ouais. On a tous vite compris que ne pas lui parler du banquet ou de la finale du Grand Prix était pour le mieux. Même Christophe Giacometti, ce type qui révèle tout à tout le monde, y compris ses fétiches ou ce qui est caché sous ses horribles costumes moulants, a capté qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler."

La peur que ressent Yuuri s'estompe un bref instant, remplacé par l'inquiétude. "Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce que je devrais... faire quelque chose ?"

Yuri lui jette un regard noir. "Il va beaucoup mieux cette saison, ouais. Et je ne veux  _tellement pas_  entendre les détails de comment tu as fait."

"Moi," répète Yuuri, mais c'est demandé si faiblement, de manière si incertaine, qu'il n'est pas sûr que ça compte comme vraie question.

"Ugh, arrête ça, c'est dégueulasse, on ferait mieux de retourner s'entraîner," dit Yuri, "Je veux que ma séquence de pas soit encore plus rapide que la tienne."

Yuuri pose les mains sur ses yeux, prend une inspiration tremblante. "Ça n'arrivera jamais tant que tu n'arrêteras pas de faire reposer trop de poids sur ta jambe droite et d'être déséquilibré. Je sais que tu peux corriger ça."

"La  _ferme_ ," grogne Yuri. Ses séquences de pas se sont améliorées de manière spectaculaire. Yuuri, pour sa part, arrive enfin à exécuter un quadruple salchow en entraînement.

Il a la patinoire pour lui seul la nuit désormais, à la suite d'une discussion hautement inconfortable et interminable avec Yakov. Il prend le bus après le dîner quelques fois, pour ne pas déranger Viktor, et patine jusqu'à ce que ses nerfs se calment sous l'effort de ses muscles. Déchiffre,  _On Love: Eros_. Cette performance qu'il n'a pas encore nommée, la chorégraphie que Yakov lui fait faire. Il pense aux dîners passés en compagnie de Viktor, aux tendres baisers, et n'ose jamais espérer.

La nuit, personne ne peut le voir s'entraîner sur son nouveau saut.

* * *

Quelques jours après avoir parlé à Yakov, Mila Babicheva rentre de son camp d'entraînement d'été aux Etats-Unis. Elle remarque Yuuri et Viktor assis près l'un de l'autre dans un coin, dégustant des bentos que le Japonais a préparés le matin-même, et s'approche d'eux avec un sourire complice.

"Alors c'est enfin arrivé."

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?" Demande Yuuri, sur ses gardes, l'anxiété montant en flèche dans sa poitrine. Il déteste cette imprécision qui semble planer tel un brouillard sur chacune de ses interactions sociales ces derniers jours.

"Vous..." elle fait un geste évocateur. Ses ongles sont ornés d'un vernis bleu électrique et Yuuri les regarde, fasciné, voleter dans l'air comme des libellules.

"Sortez ensemble," complètement joyeusement Viktor. Yuuri fait tomber ses baguettes. L'une d'elles roule sous le banc sur lequel ils sont assis. Viktor rit, lui donne un petit coup amusé et désigne la main droite de Yuuri agrippée à la baguette qu'il a réussi à garder. "Je voudrais bien te voir manger comme ça, tiens. Je suis sûr que, même avec une seule baguette, tu resterais plus habile que moi." Yuuri espère que la main qui tient cette baguette ne tremble pas, espère que son état de choc n'est pas totalement évident.

"Hé bien, après la finale du Grand Prix, j'imagine que ce n'était qu'une question de temps." Elle pose ses yeux sur Yuuri, l'air doux. "J'étais si contente lorsque j'ai entendu que Yakov t'avait proposé de venir t'entraîner à notre patinoire."

"Après la finale du Grand Prix ?" répète Viktor, enjoué et curieux. "Ah, je veux dire, bien sûr qu'une fois que Yakov a vu Yuuri patiner, même si cette performance n'était pas sa meilleure, il ne pouvait résister !"

" _Quelqu'un_  ne pouvait pas résister en effet," rétorque-t-elle, l'air rusé. "Peut-être même deux personnes ?"

"Sortir ensemble," déclare Yuuri avec raideur. Un faible écho à la déclaration de Viktor quelques instants plus tôt - il faut si longtemps à Yuuri pour digérer ce qu'il vient d'entendre, pour accepter qu'il n'a pas rêvé ces mots.

Mila glousse, lui tapote l'épaule. "Il faut être deux pour sortir ensemble, bien sûr. Bien, je ne vais pas interrompre votre petit rendez-vous romantique plus longtemps ! Ne prenez pas de risques !"

Yuuri ne peut pas  _ne pas prendre de risques_. Car il est en danger. Il est en train de faire une crise cardiaque. Mila s'en va après leur avoir lancé un dernier sourire effronté. Une fois celle-ci partie, Yuuri prend une profonde inspiration et pose brutalement son bento sur le banc.

"On  _sort ensemble_  ?" siffle-t-il. Viktor a la bonne grâce de paraître ébranlé. Sa bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son ne sort, ses lèvres parfaites tremblent et ses doigts pâles s'agrippent à son bento. Ça brise le cœur de Yuuri et c'est totalement injuste.

"Ah, juste, pendant si longtemps j'ai - on n'arrête pas de sortir tous les soirs ensemble et après notre discussion avec Yakov, j'ai pensé que -" Le Russe déglutit, secoue la tête. "Je me suis laissé emporter, je suis désolé. Tu veux appeler ça comment ?" Yuuri le fixe, tente de comprendre. Viktor lui offre un sourire étrange, croise son regard. "Est-ce que tu veux garder tes options ouvertes ? Sortir avec d'autres personnes ?"

"Non," dit Yuuri.

"Merci," Viktor laisse échapper une respiration tremblante. "Alors on peut appeler ça comme tu le souhaites, Yuuri."

Yuuri serre légèrement ses genoux, regarde la patinoire d'un air déterminé. "Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert," rétorque-t-il et il essaie tellement de faire en sorte que sa voix ne se brise pas, "Je sais que ça ne va pas durer. Tu n'as pas à faire comme si ça allait durer."  _Ne le fais pas pour moi. Ce sera encore pire quand tu me quitteras une nouvelle fois._

Il y a un silence, un silence assourdissant, un silence auquel Yuuri n'est pas habitué. Viktor peut être silencieux, peut s'asseoir dans le salon avec Yuuri et ne pas parler pendant des heures, confortablement installé à lire un livre ou à jouer sur son téléphone. Mais le Russe aime tapoter un rythme imaginaire sur l'accoudoir, apprécie communiquer ce qu'il ressent par le biais de soupirs rêveurs à chaque fois qu'il finit un chapitre. Il prend plaisir plus récemment à tracer des arabesques sur la peau de Yuuri, mettant les jambes de Yuuri sur lui quand ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé, comme une couverture. Et Yuuri veut ça, maintenant, le désire férocement. Mais Yuuri veut tellement de choses, dans ce monde, et ses désirs sont trop vifs, trop puissants pour être contenus par son cœur. Et ça le fait juste saigner de l'intérieur.

Et ce silence n'en finit pas, il s'étire et s'étire, terrible, et Yuuri ne peut supporter de poser les yeux sur ses jointures blanches à force d'être serrées sur le tissu de son pantalon.

"Vous voilà," s'exclame Yakov dans un grognement, apparaissant dans leur champ de vision. "Ça fait quarante-cinq minutes que vous êtes en pause-déjeuner. J'ai accepté que vous sortiez ensemble, Vitya, pas accepté que vous vous éclipsez pour vous marier dès que j'ai le dos tourné."

A côté de lui, Viktor se lève. "Yakov, tu me connais ! Je passe tout de suite à la case mariage. On arrive."

Plus tard, quand ils accrochent leurs manteaux dans l'entrée de leur appartement, Viktor croise son regard et dit,

"Donc... une situation temporaire. C'est ce que tu veux." Puis, plus faiblement, "Je peux te donner ce que tu veux, Yuuri. Je suis bon à ça."

Yuuri essaie de ne pas se mettre à trembler. Peut-être que Viktor trouve ça amusant. De devenir le rêve de quelqu'un, pour une nuit, quelques jours, de faire des promesses, de dire  _pour toujours_  et  _Je t'ai attendu pendant si longtemps_ comme si leur romance était réelle _._

"Tu n'as pas besoin de changer en quelque chose que tu n'es pas pour moi. Sois juste Viktor." Parce que peu importe si les promesses de Viktor sont ridicules, s'il n'honore pas la majeure partie d'entre elles, Yuuri sait qu'il y a d'autres facettes de sa personnalité qui sont authentiques, humaines. Son esprit de compétition passionné et sa joie lorsqu'il gagne une partie de cartes, la manière qu'il a de câliner Makkachin, de peigner les cheveux de Yuuri, des choses merveilleuses. Qui le rendent encore plus attirant que les promesses. Des choses offertes à Yuuri, si précieuses, même si elles ne sont à lui que pour un temps éphémère.

"Même quand tu es cruel," dit Viktor, "même quand tu es cruel, tu es bon avec moi, Yuuri. Ce n'est pas fini."

Le patineur japonais va dans sa chambre, hébété, et se demande vaguement, entre deux crises d'anxiété, pourquoi Viktor appelle  _cruauté_  un simple instinct de conservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Hum. Désolée de vous faire un tel cliffhanger ? Ça fait longtemps que cette histoire est dans mes fichiers en attente d'être publiée.
> 
> J'ai enfin ENFIN compris ma leçon en tant qu'auteur et j'ai presque fini de rédiger le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, il faut juste que je le mette en forme et rajoute une scène ou deux par-ci par-là.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos éventuels commentaires futurs ! Je vous aime, les gens et je le jure, je suis en train de bosser sur mes autres histoires en cours ;)
> 
> OVERCOME CHIHOKO
> 
> ET TOUS CES MALENTENDUS ARGH
> 
> J'ai un tumblr et vous méritez de passer une excellente journée


	2. A l'infini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur : Il existe diverses manières de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un. Celle-ci n'est qu'un exemple.
> 
> Quiproquos en approche, mais tout va se résoudre, ne vous en faites pas.
> 
> Moi : Ahh, je pense que le chat de Yurio s'appelle Sasha. Je vais mettre ça. *poste le chapitre*
> 
> Tumblr : *10 secondes plus tard, en train de surfer sur le Net* Le chat de Yurio s'apelle Potya !
> 
> Moi : vous vous foutez de moi
> 
> J'ai changé le nom du chat de Yurio. C'est une annonce importante, mes amis, parce que les chats sont super et qu'ils méritent le plus grand respect. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.
> 
> Note de la traductrice : Les gens, préparez-vous à près de 17 000 mots d'émotions, de rires et de pleurs et bien sûr d'amour ! N'hésitez pas à me raconter ce que vous en avez pensé et ce que vous avez ressenti au fil de votre lecture, qu'on puisse fangirler ensemble ^^ ! Je vous dis à très bientôt sur une autre traduction !

Quand Yuuri eut douze ans, il regarda Viktor Nikiforov et pensa,  _Je veux être suffisamment spécial pour que tu me remarques._

Quand Yuuri eut vingt-trois ans, ce fut le cas. Viktor le remarqua. Mais la valeur de Yuuri, étroitement liée aux bulles pétillantes du champagne, aux pirouettes gracieuses sur la piste de danse, ne pouvait alors qu'être éphémère, temporaire, vouée à mourir et à disparaître.

Yuuri a toujours su qu'il était quelconque, qu'il n'avait rien de spécial, mais contre toute attente, il a espéré. Et la réalité fait mal.

* * *

Yuuri se réveille en premier ce jour-là, ce qui n'est jamais arrivé depuis qu'il vit avec Viktor. Quand il entre dans la cuisine, après avoir traversé le couloir plongé dans la pénombre, le calme qui y règne est un calme irréel - comme le serait une scène dévastée après le passage d'un cyclone. Le manteau de Viktor et son écharpe sont curieusement étalés sur le sol au lieu d'être accrochés au porte-manteau. Yuuri les ramasse, époussette soigneusement le tissu coûteux. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps. Aussi, Yuuri prend des fruits dans la corbeille à fruits, prépare le petit-déjeuner favori de Viktor avec ses céréales préférées. Pose le tout sur un plateau et l'emmène jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Il toque trois fois. Pas de réponse. Yuuri réalise alors, ravalant avec peine la boule qui s'est formée dans sa gorge, que Viktor est peut-être déjà parti à la patinoire. Il faut qu'il cherche sur Google les horaires de bus, mais il sera en retard, c'est certain -

La porte s'ouvre et Viktor passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, ses épaules nues. Yuuri se force à fixer du regard la charnière de la porte et se concentre sur sa respiration, avant d'oser ouvrir la bouche.

"On va être en retard, donc je voulais juste..." Au départ, Yuuri attribue le gloussement et le marmonnement incompréhensible qui s'ensuit au sommeil, rendant la voix de Viktor rauque et expliquant pourquoi ses syllabes traînent en longueur. Puis, il se rend compte qu'en réalité Viktor a tout simplement  _du mal à articuler_. Et soudain l'odeur étrange qui imprégnait le manteau de Viktor prend tout son sens. "Est-ce que tu es bourré ?" demande-t-il, trop stupéfait pour être poli.

Viktor presse son front contre le chambranle de la porte.

"Probablement ? Sûrement. Ce qui est bien. C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir la gueule de bois."

"Je - nous avons - entraînement dans une demi-heure," lâche Yuuri encore sous le choc. "Pourquoi est-ce que  _tu as bu autant_  ? On est mercredi."

"C'est une coutume en Russie," lui assure Viktor d'un air grave. Mais le sérieux de sa déclaration est ruiné lorsque le bras sur lequel il s'appuyait glisse contre le chambranle de la porte et qu'il se cogne la tête.

"Tu ne peux pas conduire dans cet état - tu ne peux pas patiner dans cet état ! J'appelle Yakov -"

"Nooon," gémit Viktor, "non, il s'inquiète. Et hurle. Très fort, alors fais pas ça, on le regrettera. Je préfère patiner dans cet état. Je tiens bien l'alcool. Je suis juste sorti jusqu'à..." Il plisse les yeux. "Cinq heures du matin, c'est tout."

"Il est _cinq heures et demi du matin_." Yuuri fixe l'autre homme, qui est en train de frotter son front rougi en titubant légèrement. "Viktor," reprend-il gentiment, "laisse-moi entrer. Boire de l'eau te fera du bien." Viktor ouvre complètement la porte. "Ah ! S'il te plaît, mets des vêtements d'abord, d'accord ?"

Quand Yuuri revient avec de l'eau froide et un gant de toilette, Viktor est assis en tailleur sur le lit, en survêtements. En train de le regarder. Yuuri lui tend un verre d'eau et les mains de Viktor, rendues malhabiles par l'alcool, courent sur la peau de son avant-bras, caressent son poignet avant de parvenir à prendre le verre. Yuuri en a des frissons alors même que Viktor est dans cet état.

"Est-ce tu as renversé de l'alcool sur toi ?" Il désigne d'un geste le gant de toilette. "Je ne préfère pas te laisser te laver tout seul, ça pourrait être dangereux. Juste..."

Viktor ne l'écoute pas, c'est évident, ses yeux sont écarquillés, son regard intensément fixé sur lui. Il paraîtrait presque sobre, sans le rougissement de ses joues. Si Yuuri n'était pas sobre lui, il aurait eu du mal à le dire. "Tu es tellement magnifique," dit-il et Yuuri fait tomber le gant sur le parquet avec un atroce bruit mouillé. "Tellement bon. Et mien, pour un court instant."

 _Je serai toujours tien_ , veut le corriger Yuuri.  _Toujours. Même quand tu n'es pas là. Quand tu me quittes._

Viktor parle encore, triturant entre ses doigts les draps qui ont dû coûter une fortune. "Je pourrais rester au lit aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais rester avec moi."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Viktor," réplique gentiment Yuuri. Le Russe lève la tête.

"Est-ce que c'est important ?"

Yuuri avait pensé qu'être proche de Viktor était dur parfois. L'embrasser avait été une expérience essentielle, dévastatrice, une eau dont il s'était désaltéré avec une ferveur sans pareille, une eau dans laquelle il s'était noyé. Mais voir Viktor comme ça, c'est encore pire - ce Viktor doux, tendre, un peu hésitant et confus, qui le regarde d'un air plaintif entre ses cils argentés, qui dit de jolies choses, des choses qui font que Yuuri souhaiterait hurler de joie, exécuter des quadruple sauts jusqu'à ce que ses genoux gémissent de douleur, des choses comme  _magnifique_  et  _mien_. Et c'est le banquet qui se rejoue dans cette chambre, sauf que cette fois le champion ne va pas disparaître dans la nature le lendemain matin.

"Bien sûr que c'est important." Viktor est important plus que tout au monde.

Le Russe soupire, un soupir presque inaudible. "Est-ce que tu voudrais bien ramasser pour moi le gant de toilette, Yuuri ?"

Yuuri s'exécute, se baisse rapidement et le ramasse. "Désolé. Je ne voulais pas le laisser sur ton parquet -"

Viktor tend le bras, prend sa main qui porte le gant dans la sienne, l'amène contre sa joue.

"Là," déclare-t-il simplement. Yuuri peut sentir la chaleur qui émane de sa peau à travers le tissu mouillé, sa peau rougie par l'alcool. Il frotte doucement sa joue de haut en bas, avec précaution, et Viktor suit le mouvement, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Yuuri. "Je sais que c'est difficile, de prendre soin de moi."

Prendre soin de lui, parce que Yuuri fera toujours attention à lui et Viktor ne pourra jamais lui rendre la pareille ?

 _Non_ , réalise-t-il faiblement, passant lentement, gentiment le gant sur la courbure de la nuque parfaite de Viktor,  _il veut juste dire prendre soin de lui quand il est bourré._

Mais la première interprétation n'en reste pas moins vraie.

"Ça ne me dérange pas," rétorque Yuuri avec un temps de retard et Viktor frissonne sous sa main. S'abandonne à sa caresse. Yuuri, concentré, mouille méticuleusement ses clavicules avant de le recoucher. Il pose un sac en plastique et une bouteille d'eau près de son lit.

"Dis à Yakov que je suis malade," bredouille Viktor. "Que je suis en train de  _mourir_."

* * *

Yuuri essaie vaillamment. Yakov plisse les yeux.

"Tes compétences pour mentir sont encore pires que les siennes. Ce sale type égoïste a la gueule de bois, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," s'écrie Yuuri, paniqué. L'entraîneur renifle d'un air sceptique. "... Il est encore ivre." Yurio  _hurle de rire_. Yakov perd des cheveux devant les yeux de Yuuri.

Et d'une certaine manière, son honnêteté n'arrange pas vraiment les choses.

Quand il rentre à la maison, Viktor est en train de faire des abdominaux sur un matelas posé par terre. Il ne cherche pas à croiser son regard - Yuuri suppose qu'il ne veut pas parler de son ivresse, du fait qu'il a manqué l'entraînement, de... ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, peu importe ce que c'est. Il va pourtant chercher de l'eau à la cuisine et prend un paracétamol dans l'armoire à pharmacie. S'agenouille près du Russe.

"Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?" Viktor s'allonge, parfaitement droit sur le sol, ses genoux légèrement relevés. Yuuri tente de ne pas trop y penser. Il lui tend gentiment le verre d'eau. Prendre soin de Viktor - c'est facile pour lui, c'est comme réaliser la moitié de ses fantasmes impliquant Viktor sans la présence simultanée d'un lit, comme s'ils étaient mariés depuis longtemps. Qu'ils menaient une vie domestique, baignant dans une affection si évidente qu'elle serait devenue une seconde nature pour eux. S'ils étaient mariés, ils prendraient leurs jours de congé maladie ensemble, Makkachin serait avec eux sur le lit. Ils frissonneraient sous les couvertures dans la chambre de Viktor, de la soupe chaude et vingt boîtes de mouchoirs posées à côté d'eux sur la table de chevet. S'ils étaient mariés, ils danseraient tous les jours, tango et fox-trot et chaussettes glissant sur le carrelage de la cuisine, hurlements de rire - il sait désormais à quoi ressemble le rire de Viktor. Le rire de Viktor quand il est sincère.

Peut-être que Viktor nomme un simple instinct de conservation  _cruauté_  parce que ça ne fait que retarder l'inévitable. Yuuri va l'aimer de toute son âme, peu importe si Viktor ne désire que vingt minutes ou vingt ans passés à ses côtés. Peut-être qu'accepter leur relation telle qu'elle est présentement est pour le mieux. Lèvres et mordillements et mains enlacées et pas de promesses, plus maintenant.

Il se penche, place le verre d'eau dans la main de Viktor, ses lèvres sur sa joue.

"Tu m'as inquiété," chuchote-t-il. "Yakov aussi. Ça ne me dérange pas de prendre soin de toi, ce n'est pas dur mais... est-ce que tu vas recommencer ?"

Viktor cligne des yeux. "Je ne sais pas." Tourne la tête, suit la bouche de Yuuri alors que ce dernier se redresse, l'embrasse deux fois. "Sûrement," avoue-t-il à voix basse. Une vibration contre la joue de Yuuri. "Est-ce qu'on va continuer à faire ça ?"

 _Ça_ , s'embrasser, partager cette intimité, ce rêve qu'il a toujours eu profondément enfoui au fond de lui.

_Est-ce qu'on va continuer à faire ça ?_

Yuuri ne peut supporter l'idée de lui dire non.

* * *

Si Yuuri avait trouvé Viktor 'affectueux' au banquet, il ne sait quel mot choisir pour qualifier leur degré d'intimité ces jours-ci. Le matin, il effleure le bras de Viktor dans la cuisine, rien qu'un léger contact parce que Yuuri sommeille encore et que Viktor bloque l'accès à la bouilloire. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela suffit pour que le plus grand enroule étroitement ses bras autour de sa taille et le serre contre lui, tandis que Yuuri sirote son thé, les yeux flous. Quand il tapote gentiment d'une main le poignet de Viktor pour se libérer, celui-ci resserre son étreinte.

"Ne veux-tu pas boire ton café ?" demande Yuuri d'une voix rauque, alors qu'une lumière verte signalant que le café est passé fait son apparition sur leur coûteuse cafetière de fabrication française.

"Si," dit Viktor. Il ne le lâche pas pour autant.

"Je suis en train de vomir," grogne Yuri Plisetsky lorsqu'ils sont en train de s'entraîner à la patinoire. "De dégueuler. Vous êtes dégueulasses."

"Tu n'es pas en train de vomir," contredit poliment Yuuri, "tu es plutôt en train de massacrer ton téléphone."

" _C'est pour m'épargner votre vue_ ," crache Yuri. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'agrippe à toi et soupire d'un air désespéré comme si vous alliez tous les deux tragiquement mourir dans quelques minutes ?" Il fait une pause, puis ajoute sèchement dans sa barbe, "pas que je me plaindrais si ça lui arrivait."

"Est-ce que c'est normal ?" demande Mila.

"Avec Viktor, y'a JAMAIS de normal qui tienne," déclare Yuri d'un ton sans appel.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés glisse aisément sur la glace et vient les rejoindre. Il envoie un baiser à Yuri (qui pousse un cri perçant) et gratifie Yuuri d'un clin d'œil. "Bonjour, Mila !"

"Je trouve qu'il va plutôt bien," commente Mila d'un ton détaché.

* * *

Minako vient le soutenir au championnat des Régions du Sud, passe une main réconfortante sur ses épaules alors que Yuuri tente de contrôler sa respiration. Yakov lui a proposé de l'accompagner, mais Yuuri se sentait mal de le voler aux autres patineurs et de lui faire parcourir des milliers de kilomètres pour ce qui n'était censée être qu'une petite compétition régionale. Yuuri n'aurait même pas dû y participer, seulement il s'est crashé, consumé pour finir en petit tas carbonisé. Son téléphone vibre. Sans vraiment y penser, Yuuri regarde l'écran, Minako à ses côtés.

**Viktor**

_Yuuri ! Je suis sûr que tu vas gagner ! Je pense à toi. *cœur*_

_Au fait, tu savais que le président de ton fan-club a posté plein de photos de toi sur Twitter ? Vu comment elles sont cadrées, elles doivent être prises par un autre patineur, je pense ! Tu devrais lui dire bonjour ;)_

Yuuri tape une réponse, histoire d'occuper ses doigts tremblants.

**Yuuri**

_Ce n'est pas sûr que je gagne. J'ai perdu aux derniers championnats nationaux. On en a déjà parlé._

_D'après ce que je sais, je n'ai pas de fan-club ?_

"'Viktor' comme dans 'Viktor  _Nikiforov_ '?" l'interroge Minako.

"Non," nie brutalement Yuuri. Son portable vibre de nouveau. Viktor lui a envoyé un selfie de lui et Makkachin.

**Viktor**

_En effet, on en a déjà parlé. Quand tu rentreras à la maison, on va fêter ça comme il se doit ! Je veux t'inviter au restaurant._

"Espèce de petit  _cachottier_ ," s'exclame Minako, et Yuuri sent dans sa voix qu'elle va lui extorquer les détails, aussi la coupe-t-il aussitôt.

"S'il te plaît, Minako, je t'en prie, je vais patiner d'un moment à l'autre."

"D'accord," lui concède-t-elle, se calmant instantanément.

**Viktor**

_Je crois que le président de ton fan-club a les cheveux blonds avec une mèche rouge._

Yuuri lève la tête et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, terriblement sceptique. Des coachs, des patineurs de quinze ans au bord des larmes, des entraîneurs à l'air grave, un garçon blond, avec le même costume que Yuuri portait au début de sa carrière, en train de prendre des photos avec son téléphone -  _oh mon Dieu._

Au championnat des Régions du Sud, Yuuri rafle la médaille d'or et, sous l'insistance combinée de Minako et de Viktor qui le coache à distance, interagit... de manière positive... avec Kenjirou Minami.

* * *

Viktor l'emmène au restaurant, comme promis. Manger des sushis. C'est cher et intime et Viktor passe la moitié du temps le menton dans ses mains, ses pieds sans chaussures effleurant les mollets de Yuuri. Puis, Viktor souhaite appeler un taxi, mais Yuuri le convainc de se promener avec lui le long du fleuve. Au son des clapotis de l'eau, dans l'obscurité, ils se tiennent par la main, trébuchent ensemble sur les pavés. Quand Viktor dépose Yuuri sur son propre lit, embrasse sa nuque, il lui murmure, la voix remplie d'émotions, "tu m'as manqué." Il n'est parti que cinq jours.

"Tu m'as manqué aussi." _Tu me manques depuis des mois et des mois et des mois._

_Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu de moi, quand tu m'as fait toutes ces promesses ? Pourquoi veux-tu de moi maintenant ?_

Yuuri tente de ravaler ses larmes. Il parvient à les retenir jusqu'à ce que Viktor, torse nu, s'endorme roulé en boule contre lui. Il aurait voulu que Viktor lui dise ça dès son arrivée. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser ce genre de choses. Maintenant il a Viktor à ses côtés, alors il doit en profiter autant qu'il peut, car son temps est compté.

"Monsieur," dit Yuuri. Yurio, frustré d'avoir effectué pirouettes sur pirouettes pendant une heure sans amélioration notable, est allé se rafraîchir les idées dans la salle de musculation, "Je voulais vous demander à propos de..." il déglutit, baisse le regard.

"Viktor ?" finit pour lui Yakov, l'air grave et Yuuri lève la tête, surpris, avant de déclarer à toute vitesse.

"La période d'essai."

" _Ta_  période d'essai ?" Yakov demande confirmation, puis renifle d'un air dédaigneux. "Tu pensais encore à ça, Katsuki ? Tu as fait tes preuves depuis longtemps - tu vas concourir à la Coupe de Chine. Je suis ton entraîneur officiel et tu es mon patineur."

"Merci, monsieur," murmure-t-il. Il rentre la tête dans ses épaules. S'installer en Russie de manière permanente, c'est tangible et rassurant, ça lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

"Combien de fois tu vas me faire ce coup-là," grommelle Yakov. Et pourtant il sort de son sac une couverture et une bouteille d'eau. "J'ai eu souvent affaire à des gamins pleurnichards, mais je ne sais pas comment te prendre. Je ne suis pas une personne gentille, Katsuki." Yuuri, emmitouflé dans la couverture, commence à en douter.

* * *

**Yuuri**

_Est-ce que ça te va si je viens chez toi la prochaine fois qu'on a un jour de libre, pour qu'on fasse l'échange pirojki/katsudon dont on avait parlé ? Est-ce que ça dérangerait ton grand-père ?_

**Yuri**

_On en a parlé y'a deux mois de ça imbécile_

**Yuuri**

_Désolé. Je ne voulais pas déranger ta famille_

**Yuri**

_On est au magasin en train d'acheter les ingrédients donc t'as intérêt à venir_

_Et amène l'autre idiot avec toi_

_Oh, c'est vrai, on a dit qu'il fallait arrêter de l'insulter à tout bout de champ depuis cette fois où il a lu tes messages et a boudé et..._

**Yuuri**

_A mis du Beyoncé et des ballades russes mélancoliques pendant deux semaines non-stop dans la voiture ?_

**Yuri**

_Donc je rectifie : la Drama Queen_

_Ah, et dis-lui d'arrêter de zieuter tes messages._

**Yuuri**

_Il est en train... de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Désolé._

_Dgsdfsdkkkk_

**Yuri**

_Katsudon, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous_

**Yuuri**

_Il était en train de me chatouiller. Tout va bien, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir du canapé et j'ai opéré une retraite stratégique sur mon lit avec Makkachin_

**Yuri**

_Aucun de vous n'est autorisé à m'approcher à moins de trois mètres_

**Yuuri**

_On se voit mercredi ?_

**Yuri**

_A dix-huit heures. Ne faites pas attendre mon grand-père_

Viktor et Yuuri se lèvent tôt ce jour-là et vont faire les courses à la seule épicerie du coin qui vende des produits internationaux. Viktor parcoure avec curiosité les étalages de poissons, mais Yuuri lui prend la manche sans un mot pour l'emmener vers ce dont ils ont besoin. Il peine à ne rien faire tomber, avec son panier et son portable d'une main, la liste de courses de l'autre. Viktor lui prend le panier en souriant. Puis examine distraitement un paquet de Mikado au nappage au chocolat. Yuuri s'est rendu compte que son colocataire ne sait absolument pas faire les courses - il achète des bananes déjà trop mûres et ne pense même pas à vérifier que les fruits ne sont pas abîmés. Il achète tout en vrac et jette la nourriture périmée à la poubelle ou donne les meilleurs morceaux à Makkachin. Et c'est ridicule. Il a tendance à gâcher. Et pourtant, Yuuri veut faire les courses avec lui jusqu'à sa mort, faire la lessive tandis que Viktor vêtu d'un peignoir flâne dans la maison, veut nettoyer l'appartement au son des vidéos de patinage artistique. Il veut que ces derniers mois se répètent pendant des années et des années.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demande Viktor en désignant un fruit.

"C'est - ah," réfléchit Yuuri, parce que si le mot japonais lui vient immédiatement à l'esprit, il n'arrive pas à trouver le mot anglais correspondant. "Euh. C'est un peu aigre ? Mais ce n'est pas la bonne saison - ils sont meilleurs en été, il faudra qu'on en mange dans quelques mois."

"Je vois," répond Viktor, venant se replacer à ses côtés. "J'aimerais bien revenir."

"Tu peux," lui dit Yuuri. Après tout, cette épicerie n'est qu'à un quart d'heure de leur appartement en voiture. Viktor se rapproche de lui et Yuuri recule, bute contre une cagette remplie de fruits rebondis aux couleurs vives.

"Je ne saurais pas quoi choisir," proteste nerveusement le Russe, passant son panier d'une main à l'autre.

"Je t'aiderai," réplique Yuuri, l'air perplexe. "Tu n'as qu'à demander."

D'ordinaire, quand Viktor sourit, il sourit de toutes ses dents, d'un grand sourire qui éclaire son visage. Mais là, son sourire est doux, intime, il se dessine lentement sur ses lèvres. C'est un sourire délicat, presque trop précieux à regarder. Les fruits sont aigres. L'expression de Viktor, douce-amère.

Et soudain, Yuuri réalise que Viktor pense peut-être qu'une fois leur intimité disparue, il ne pourra plus profiter de ces petites choses du quotidien. Quand Viktor s'éloigne flâner parmi les rayonnages, Yuuri ne l'arrête pas. Il rêve de danser en chaussettes dans la cuisine, de Viktor qui n'arrive jamais à choisir les bons légumes des mauvais quand ils feront les courses ensemble, de jours où ils se sentiraient paresseux, où la pluie tambourinerait contre les vitres ou la neige et qu'il ferait froid, que Viktor le prendrait par la main en gloussant et qu'ils se blottiraient l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures.

 _Ne pars pas, non, non_ , lui avait chuchoté Viktor. Celestino lui avait envoyé un message, les mots sur son téléphone douloureusement aveuglants dans la pénombre de la salle de bal, et cela voulait dire que c'était bientôt fini.  _Reste avec moi, Yuuri, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, ne pars jamais._

Yuuri se penche sur les fruits. Agrippe sa poitrine qui se serre à l'étouffer, tellement qu'il a l'impression que son torse va finir par se déchirer en deux et que son cœur va s'échapper. Il se force à respirer lentement. Il ne pleure pas.

* * *

Ils arrivent chez Yurio à dix-huit heures, les bras chargés d'ingrédients en tout genre. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de place - rien à voir avec l'appartement de Viktor - mais ça leur permet de se rapprocher, de laisser le grésillement de l'huile dans la poêle remplir l'espace. Nikolai est exactement comme Yurio, si ce n'est qu'il est plus honnête avec lui-même et bien plus détendu. Il leur assure qu'il n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes, et puis Yuuri pourra utiliser la petite cuisine comme bon lui semble pour préparer son katsudon.

"Amène ton chat ! Appelle-la !" s'écrie joyeusement Viktor et Yurio lui jette un coussin, agacé.

"C'est un chat, crétin, si tu veux allez la voir, bouge ton cul !" Alors ils vont dans la chambre de Yurio, à la décoration étonnamment sobre, si ce n'est les quelques posters de groupes de musique accrochés au mur. Yuuri ne les connaît pas, mais au vu des têtes de mort omniprésentes, des pistolets et des flammes écarlates, il est à peu près sûr que ce sont des groupes de heavy metal.

"Potya,"  _roucoule_  Yurio, et c'est tellement bizarre que Yuuri met quelques secondes à digérer le fait qu'il puisse produire un tel son. Le chat au pelage soyeux se lève souplement et s'avance sur le lit. Puis il saute dans les bras de Yurio et ce dernier se tourne vers Yuuri, attendant visiblement quelque chose. "Tu veux la caresser ?"

Yuuri ne sait pas s'il a vraiment le choix. "Bien sûr." Yuuri la gratte derrière ses oreilles, passe gentiment sa main dans sa fourrure - son amie Kelly à la fac avait un chat, un de ceux qui prennent plaisir à s'affaler sur votre ordinateur. Potya ne paraît pas très différente. Viktor s'approche et ébouriffe le pelage du chat entre les deux oreilles.

"Ce n'est pas un chien !" aboie Yurio. Potya ne semble pas le moins du monde perturbée par le bruit. "Tu ne peux pas juste l'ébouriffer comme ça !"

"C'est la première fois que tu vois Potya ?" demande Yuuri. Viktor hausse les épaules. Et ça laisse Yuuri perplexe - il pensait que Viktor était déjà venu ici, vu que Yuri a le double des clefs de son appartement et fait irruption chez lui comme bon lui semble. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas grand chose - essentiellement dévorer les carottes dans le frigo et jouer à la console que Viktor a mais que Yuuri ne l'a jamais vu utiliser - il s'arrange toujours pour venir régulièrement. Un peu moins fréquemment depuis qu'il a surpris Viktor les mains sous la chemise de Yuuri, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, mais régulièrement quand même.

"A vrai dire, oui," répond Viktor d'un ton égal. "Yurio ne m'a jamais invité."

"Tu n'as jamais dit que tu voulais que je t'invite non plus," riposte Yurio d'un ton aigre. "Ne fais pas genre que tu voulais venir chez moi."

Il y a un courant d'air dans la chambre de Yurio. C'est à cause de la fenêtre, l'isolation laisse apparemment à désirer. La maison est bien entretenue, mais la peinture s'écaille, le tapis est usé et la chambre de Yurio a la même taille que la penderie de Viktor. Yurio a de nouveaux vêtements avec des tigres dessus, mais ils sont bon marché - et même Yuuri peut le voir, alors que d'ordinaire il n'est vraiment pas observateur pour ce genre de choses. Viktor sait charmer une foule de cent personnes sans effort, symbolise la richesse, incarne la séduction à la perfection et inspire le désir d'un geste de la main sur la glace. Il est une source d'inspiration pour les autres patineurs, sait traiter ses fans avec respect et gentillesse, leur signe des autographes, puis passe à autre chose. Mais ça. Ça. Il n'a pas eu d'entraînement pour ça, nouer une relation avec un ado de quinze ans qui ne roule pas sur l'or, forcé à côtoyer pendant des années Le Héros Extravagant de la Russie, qu'il admire sans se l'avouer. Yuuri a du mal avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas, même être avec ses amis le rend nerveux parfois - mais la  _famille_ , cette douce ambiance familiale qui règne en ce lieu, ça il connaît... ça, il peut gérer sans problème.

Yurio les fusille toujours du regard, agrippant Potya qui se tortille dans ses bras. Son visage est rougi par la colère, son expression entêtée. Le silence a duré trop longtemps.

"Yurio," déclare Yuuri. "On a attendu cette soirée toute la journée. Merci de nous avoir fait l'honneur de nous présenter Potya."

"De rien," grogne à moitié le jeune patineur, mais son énervement se dissipe. Toujours un peu méfiant, il desserre sa prise sur le chat et la replace gentiment sur sa hanche.

Yuuri entremêle ses doigts à ceux de Viktor. Ce dernier, le regard baissé, lui jette un coup d'œil puis présente leurs mains entrelacées à Potya. Le chat les renifle d'un air curieux.

"Viktor adore les pirojki," poursuit Yuuri, "particulièrement ceux au bœuf et aux champignons, si je me rappelle bien ? Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui en vend en bas du quartier les samedis."

Le champion acquiesce vaguement d'un bruit de gorge. Yuuri caresse de son pouce le dos de la main de Viktor toujours entrelacée avec la sienne. Main qu'il refuse de la lâcher. Un léger soupir se fait entendre.

"Ceux de mon grand-père sont  _dix fois mieux_ ," affirme Yurio.

"Et si on venait en manger ici," propose gentiment Viktor. "Les samedis." Yurio serre la mâchoire, pince les lèvres.

"Vous n'avez qu'à faire ça alors," déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment, "Ce serait cool."

Et c'est le cas.

* * *

La Coupe de Chine arrive et Viktor est venu avec lui pour le soutenir. Yakov n'en est pas particulièrement ravi. Il crache à Viktor, "ne t'avise pas de distraire Yuuri, Vitya, il a de meilleures choses à faire !"

"De meilleures choses que moi ?" demande Viktor d'un ton plaintif et seuls l'âge avancé de Yakov, son ouïe plus aussi performante et les cris de la foule leur permettent de rester en vie.

Et qu'il vienne le soutenir - c'est bizarre. Yuuri n'a jamais voulu personne d'autre que Viktor à ses côtés, mais cela reste  _Viktor_. Le Russe commente les programmes des autres patineurs avec lui, le félicite d'avoir réussi son programme court, l'enveloppe de ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, comme une sorte de couverture géante, tandis qu'ils regardent ses rivaux sur la glace.

Phichit, bien évidemment, les trouve juste deux secondes après que Viktor ait décidé de l'enlacer par derrière et de lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

"Salut Phichit," couine Yuuri.

"Yuuri," soupire ce dernier, "parce qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde, et que je te connais par cœur, je vais faire genre que je n'ai pas vu ce que je viens de voir pendant encore cinq secondes. Je vais ensuite m'empresser de prendre des photos de vous deux et les poster partout sur Internet."

Et malgré les efforts courageux déployés par Yuuri pour s'extirper de l'étreinte du Russe, Phichit arrive à les prendre en photo.

Plus tard, quand ils sortent manger au restaurant le soir, Yuuri traîne Phichit aux toilettes.

"Tu, euh, ne parais pas vraiment surpris ?"

"Hein ?" s'exclame Phichit, "Pourquoi est-ce je serais surpris ?"

"Parce que Viktor et moi..."

Phichit glousse, pose une main sur l'épaule de Yuuri. "Oh, mon pauvre meilleur ami. Encore coincé au siècle dernier. Tu n'as jamais remarqué que le compte Instagram de Viktor est en réalité un autel voué au culte de ta personne ?"

"Tu plaisantes," réfute Yuuri, catégorique.

"Même si je le faisais, la réalité est bien plus drôle. Viktor est vraiment éperdu d'amour pour toi, c'est évident. Il y a des vidéos de toi en train de danser pendant que tu fais la lessive, des vidéos de toi en train de t'entraîner, de toi en train de jouer avec Makkachin. Est-ce que tu savais que tu avais laissé une assiette sur la table l'autre jour et que Viktor l'a prise en photo en s'extasiant de la manière dont tu avais disposé tes petits pois ?"

" _Quoi_  ?"

"Ouais. Ils formaient un petit cœur. Viktor trouvait ça mignon. Ah, d'ailleurs, Instagram a fermé son compte à un moment parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait été piraté par l'un de tes fans, mais il les a contactés pour leur certifier que non, c'était bien lui, et ils ont rouvert son compte."

" _Quoi_  ?"

Quelqu'un toque à la porte et une voix de velours se fait entendre. "Yuuuuri. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire à l'abri des regards ? Nos entraîneurs ont déjà commencé à boire !"

"On sera là dans une minute !" crie Phichit. "Je suis juste en train de finir de peloter Yuuri ! Privilège de colocataires !" Phichit l'étreint brièvement. "Je suis si content pour toi. Je savais que Viktor serait à tes côtés tôt ou tard, avec ce que tu m'as raconté du banquet à Sotchi. Bon, d'accord, au début je croyais que c'était un enfoiré célèbre qui te menait en bateau pour résister à l'envie de, euh, de te faire l'amour sur la piste de danse ? Je sais plus. Ou alors il était juste sadique. Mais maintenant c'est évident qu'il t'aime vraiment ! Donc c'est super."

"C'est... super," murmure Yuuri à voix basse. Phichit le regarde attentivement, pas dupe.

"Aww, Yuuri," dit-il gentiment. "N'y réfléchis pas trop, d'accord ?"

"Il m'aime," continue Yuuri, et sa voix ne déraille que sur la fin, "pour  _l'instant_."

Phichit entoure la taille de Yuuri d'un bras, le serre contre lui. "On ne peut jamais savoir si les gens vont nous aimer pour toujours. Sauf moi bien sûr," ajoute-t-il férocement, "je t'aimerai toujours et tu m'aimeras toujours ou alors je serais obligé de nous faire tous les deux disparaître dans un dernier éclat de gloire." Yuuri rit, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Phichit. "Viktor ne t'aimera peut-être pas pour toujours. Est-ce que tu vas laisser ça t'empêcher d'avoir ce que tu veux et d'être heureux maintenant ?"

"Non," chuchote Yuuri. Il va prendre tout ce qu'il peut avoir. La performance a déjà commencé, et il va la faire durer aussi longtemps que possible.

Ils sortent des toilettes et rejoignent les autres. Yakov a le regard dans le vague, le visage mortellement sérieux et les joues rosies de manière inhabituelle. Celestino pour sa part est occupé à baver sur la table. Viktor ressemble à... Viktor. En beaucoup moins habillé.

"Yuuri !" s'exclame-t-il, haletant. "Yuuri, tu es de retour !" Yuuri s'installe à côté de lui et Viktor se jette aussitôt sur lui. Il pose deux de ses doigts sur les lèvres de Yuuri et quand ce dernier recule, choqué, il en profite pour prendre son menton dans ses mains et examiner sa nuque.

"Viktor, qu'est-ce que -"

"Pas de morsures, pas de suçons," déclare Viktor, satisfait. Yakov grogne.

"Est-ce que tu nous as  _cru_  ?" s'exclame Phichit et il rit sans pouvoir s'arrêter. "Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour viendrait où Viktor Nikiforov, champion du monde, serait jaloux de Phichit Chulanont. Avant même que je ne ramène une médaille d'or en Thaïlande, en plus. Je deviens de plus en plus incroyable chaque jour."

"Ce n'est pas drôle," sanglote Viktor. Et ce n'est pas drôle non plus quand les vêtements du Russe finissent sur la tête du pauvre et innocent Leo de la Iglesia.

* * *

Ce qui est encore moins drôle, c'est ce que dit Viktor quand il traîne Yuuri dans le garage, juste avant le programme libre. Yakov les regarde partir, le regard lourd d'avertissement.

"Le sortir de là est une idée étonnamment bonne, Vitya. Ne le stresse pas inutilement."

Mais le champion de la Russie ne l'avait clairement pas écouté.

"Si tu échoues au libre sans atteindre le podium," déclare Viktor, "je ne viendrai plus jamais te voir à tes compétitions. Je ne te mettrai plus la pression, je ne te prendrai plus de ton temps le soir avec des rendez-vous amoureux, je te quitterai -" Et à ces mots Yuuri éclate en sanglots, des sanglots incontrôlables, et il tremble sans pouvoir s'arrêter et Viktor ne peut rien faire d'autre que fermer la bouche.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça," s'écrie Yuuri, "pour me tester ? Si je ne patine pas assez bien, je vais te perdre ? T'es juste en train de te  _moquer_  de moi !" Il n'avait pas bien patiné à la finale du Grand Prix à Sotchi, et au début, cela n'avait pas eu d'importance, en cette soirée bien arrosée, où ils s'étaient amusés comme jamais. Et maintenant, ça en avait, de l'importance, alors même que Viktor avait augmenté les enjeux, s'était endormi à ses côtés, l'avait embrassé, lui avait fait de nouvelles promesses encore et encore. Yuuri, frissonnant, tremblant, serre les poings. "Je savais que tu voudrais arrêter tout ça tôt ou tard."

Viktor tente frénétiquement de faire marche arrière. Il fait de grands gestes, loin de l'homme que les journalistes n'arrivent jamais à déstabiliser. "Bien sûr que je ne  _veux_  pas qu'on arrête de faire ces choses, Yuuri, mais je ne veux pas non plus que tu me détestes parce que je te prends du temps et si faire ces choses te dérange -"

"Ça  _ne_  me dérange  _pas_  !" rétorque Yuuri, véhément. "Ce n'est pas parce que je suis stressé que ça te concerne forcément ! Mais - mais tu es là, tu me soutiens et tu em-embrasses ma main en direct à la télévision et les gens pensent qu'on sort ensemble, et soudain tout ce que je fais t'est lié d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout ce que je fais t'impacte ! Si je foire, si tu n'es pas irréprochable durant tes prochaines compétitions, ils vont nous blâmer tous les deux !"

Le temps s'arrête. Viktor semble réfléchir, son regard se fait calculateur, et c'est terrifiant.

"Je ne peux pas contrôler ce que les gens pensent," débute lentement Viktor, "mais je m'en moque. J'ai juste besoin de savoir quoi faire pour que  _toi_ , tu ailles mieux. Est-ce que tu veux un baiser ?" Son cœur se remet à battre à ces mots qui électrifient ses sens.

"NON !" explose Yuuri, et voilà où ils en sont. Des mois à désirer, à avoir peur, des mois à être étendu sans pouvoir dormir à côté de Viktor sur le lit, à le regarder bouger dans son sommeil et à se demander s'il pourra aussi le regarder dormir la nuit suivante. Il ne veut pas des baisers de Viktor, des promesses de Viktor, de cette intimité si précieuse qui le tue à petit à feu. "Fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ! Fais-moi confiance quand je n'arrive pas à me faire confiance ! Reste à mes côtés !"

Et sa voix résonne dans le garage. Et pour Yuuri, c'est comme s'il était le son, que l'on jette violemment contre les murs de béton, renvoyé encore et encore. Respire. Respire.

"Je resterai à tes côtés," déclare doucement Viktor. "Et je crois déjà en toi."

Et ce ne sont que des mots, ce ne sont toujours que des mots, mais la flamme dans son regard, son langage corporel font que ces mots paraissent sincères. Yuuri prend une profonde inspiration. Il en a assez de rester planté là tous les jours, assez d'attendre et de douter. S'il ne peut pas croire en l'intérêt que lui porte Viktor, alors il doit essayer plus fort. Il peut être attirant, séducteur, il peut envoyer un message à Viktor, le persuader de rester un peu plus longtemps.

"Remontons," murmure Yuuri. Il lui prend la main.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Katsuki Yuuri exécute avec brio un quadruple flip parfait et Viktor Nikiforov l'embrasse sur la bouche.

* * *

Viktor aurait aimé le rejoindre pour attendre les résultats, mais un coup d'œil jeté à l'expression mortellement sérieuse de Yakov le fait vite changer d'avis. Viktor se contente donc d'embrasser Yuuri sur la joue et de le saluer tendrement, avant de disparaître avalé par les journalistes en furie. Yakov n'arrête pas de crier, quelque chose à propos  _de règles à suivre qui s'appliquent AUSSI AUX AUTRES PATINOIRES, KATSUKI_  et  _un salchow correctement exécuté t'aurait fait gagner plus de points_  et enfin _tu ne pourrais pas contrôler Vitya, Yuuri, je sais bien qu'IL EST DIFFICILE A GÉRER, mais je pensais que tu aurais une bonne influence sur lui, j'aurais dû savoir que ça prendrait beaucoup de temps !_  Ils annoncent les résultats. Yuuri étreint Yakov très brièvement.

"Merci coach."

Les remontrances ne s'arrêtent pas pour autant.

* * *

Le temps est compté jusqu'à la Coupe de Russie. Ils y participent tous les deux, en plus de Yuri Plisetsky, et Yakov parvient d'une certaine manière à rendre les entraînements encore plus épuisants. Yuuri ne s'est jamais entraîné dans ces conditions, aux côtés de gens naturellement doués et si talentueux - et ça fait étonnamment retomber la pression qu'il ressent, de savoir qu'il n'arrivera sûrement jamais à leur niveau mais qu'il veut quand même essayer.

Ils promènent Makkachin ensemble, puis à la fin de la journée s'effondrent sur le canapé ou sur le matelas si confortable de Viktor. Exténués. Yurio emménage chez Madame Baranovskaya, alors ils doivent mettre entre parenthèse leur dégustation de pirojki du samedi. Les jours se confondent les uns les autres dans un brouillard.

Certaines choses chez Viktor ne changent jamais - il aime étreindre et être étreint, s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées, lire le journal sur sa tablette le matin, tandis que Yuuri déguste un jus de fruits ou grignote une barre de céréales. A l'entraînement, Viktor est inatteignable, invincible, indestructible. Audacieux dans sa voiture, il caresse tendrement le genou de Yuuri ou l'intérieur de sa cuisse tandis qu'ils attendent que le feu passe au vert. Puis ils ont un jour de repos.

Et les mots s'échappent de sa bouche au pire moment : quand Viktor et lui sont au lit. Ils s'échappent parce que Viktor est là, juste devant lui, il ne pense qu'à Yuuri à ce moment, il lui appartient complètement et il est si proche, et parce que Yuuri est si  _proche_  lui aussi - il sent déjà la vague de plaisir l'envahir, les éclairs blancs brouiller sa vision, les étincelles qui font frissonner sa colonne vertébrale, parcourt son corps de bas en haut jusqu'à son cerveau, et il gémit " _Je t'aime, je t'aime_  -"

Heureusement, pense-t-il, encore tremblant de son orgasme, qu'il a parlé en japonais. Pour une fois, la barrière linguistique entre eux s'est révélée utile. Et tandis qu'il redescend lentement sur terre, il gémit ces mots, tout doucement, profitant de pouvoir se déclarer tout en restant caché.

Mais Viktor est toujours étendu sous lui, l'iris de ses yeux bleus avalé par ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, et alors qu'il suit Yuuri dans la jouissance, il s'exclame d'une voix haletante, " _Je t'aime aussi_."

Il a parlé en russe. Cela fait des mois que Yuuri vit en Russie. Ces mots sont reconnaissables entre mille, terrifiants.

_Je pense que je t'aime. Je sais qu'on est ivres tous les deux et qu'on se connait à peine, mais écoute-moi, crois-moi - je t'aime, je t'aime, je le sais. Crois-moi, Yuuri, tu es si..._

"Tu parles," demande-t-il d'une voix atone, le souffle coupé, portant une main tremblante à son front. "Tu parles japonais ?"

Viktor reprend son souffle, ne quittant pas Yuuri des yeux, repose lentement sa tête sur l'oreiller. "C'est de ça dont tu veux parler, après qu'on... ?"

"Oui," s'étrangle Yuuri, parce que l'alternative serait d'entendre Viktor lui déclarer son amour, à nouveau, et c'est ce que Yuuri a toujours voulu entendre. C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu, et il ne peut supporter que ces mots lui soient offerts pour lui être repris, pas encore. Ce n'avait été qu'une soirée, où tout s'était passé si vite, et c'est pour ça que Yuuri avait pu le gérer, soirée qui était devenue pour lui un souvenir précieux dont il se rappellerait pour le restant de ses jours - une promesse, un engagement, mais essentiellement, une sensation, un sentiment.

_Toi, sur la piste de danse, me souriant alors qu'on danse ensemble. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin, Yuuri. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai trouvé -_

La peau pâle de Viktor ne cache jamais la chaleur qu'il ressent lors d'activités intenses, sauf peut-être dans le froid de la patinoire. Et pourtant ses joues rosies s'empourprent davantage, un rouge écarlate, tandis qu'il répond, "Je ne parle pas japonais."

"Mais tu as compris ce que j'ai dit," murmure Yuuri, "Tu  _savais_  ce que je disais."

Et ils se séparent, et tout est soudain plus froid, et la connexion qu'ils ressentaient il y a un instant à peine s'évapore. Yuuri s'enroule dans les draps, comme pour se protéger, horriblement conscient de son corps. Viktor lui sourit, d'un sourire plein d'espoir mourant. "C'est la seule phrase que je connais," avoue-t-il lentement. "La seule phrase que je me suis entraîné à dire."

Yuuri ferme violemment les yeux et veut y croire.

"Viktor."

"Tu l'as dit en premier," poursuit-il très, très doucement, "Tu l'as dit en premier, donc est-ce que je peux en déduire... que tu as changé d'avis ? Je t'ai fait... changé d'avis ?"

"Changé d'avis," répète Yuuri, "à quel sujet ?"

Viktor est tellement nu devant lui - son corps, son expression, ses yeux bleus si clairs. Il déglutit, se rapproche légèrement de Yuuri. "Tu as dit que tu ne pensais pas que ça allait durer. Est-ce que maintenant tu crois que tu peux - que tu peux voir mes sentiments pour toi, durer ? Qu'on ne soit plus dans le temporaire ?"

Viktor est parfois cruel, mais Yuuri commence à se demander s'il le fait exprès ou pas. Peut-être - peut-être que cette fois, c'est différent. Cela fait des mois. Les mots qu'il prononce sont les mêmes qu'au banquet, mais lui et Yuuri ont vécu ensemble depuis l'été dernier.

Peut-être que Viktor va rester.

"Mes sentiments n'ont jamais été le problème ! Je pense... ce que je viens de te dire. Je l'ai toujours pensé."

Même si ça n'avait pas été le cas pour Viktor. Mais peut-être que maintenant, il le pense vraiment, peut-être que Yuuri peut y croire désormais. Il doutera toujours, mais s'il arrive à avoir Viktor, rien qu'un instant, ça vaut le coup d'essayer et d'y croire...

"Yuuri," dit l'autre homme, sa voix aussi douce que le sont ses doigts qui caressent gentiment la joue de Yuuri. Sa voix se brise quand il déclare. "Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de moi."

Yuuri secoue violemment la tête et les larmes s'échappent, la main de Viktor se retire. "Bien sûr que je veux de toi. Mais toi, tu ne voudras pas de moi," bredouille-t-il, "tu en auras marre de toi. Un jour. Bientôt."

"C'est faux," réplique Viktor, et l'agonie transparaît dans sa voix, "Je voudrais toujours de toi. J'ai toujours voulu de toi, toujours -"

Yuuri se raidit instantanément, sanglote et Viktor s'interrompt aussi sec.

" _Non_. Ne fais pas comme si tu avais toujours voulu de moi, Viktor, ça n'a jamais été pareil pour toi."

Viktor change d'expression. "C'est parce que je suis célèbre ? Que j'ai gagné des médailles d'or ? C'est ça le problème ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un, que je vais te tromper avec la première personne venue comme ce que racontent ces horribles magazines people ?"

"Au début," grince Yuuri, misérable. "Ça aussi." Il sait désormais que Viktor n'est pas comme ça. Viktor est chaud et doux et puéril parfois et il reste l'homme qui a promis à Yuuri au banquet tout ce dont il a toujours rêvé, promesses qu'il n'a jamais, jamais eu l'intention de tenir.

"Ça  _aussi_  ? Trois minutes plus tôt on faisait l'amour et tu  _m'aimais_  et maintenant je ne suis plus que Viktor Nikiforov, médaillé d'or et playboy invétéré ?" La colère qui l'anime est palpable derrière sa voix mesurée, dangereusement calme. Ses poings agrippent les draps, ce faisant découvrant le corps de Yuuri. Ce n'est pas fait exprès. Ça rend pourtant Yuuri encore plus vulnérable.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les larmes.

"Tu pleures ?" demande-t-il d'une petite voix. Il se penche en avant et dégage la mèche de cheveux qui cache son front. Viktor repousse violemment sa main.

"Bien sûr que je pleure," crache Viktor, "Je suis en colère."

Yuuri recule, le regarde sans rien dire. Viktor continue de pleurer.

"Tu veux que je te crois," réalise Yuuri au bout d'un moment, éberlué. Il pense à voix haute, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que Viktor le contredise. "Tu veux qu'on soit ensemble." Peut-être que Viktor va rester finalement. Peut-être que Viktor va  _rester_  -

"Ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te le dire. Est-ce que je devrais arrêter d'essayer ? Dis-moi d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toutes, Yuuri, si tu ne veux pas de moi. Dis-le moi. Je te laisserai tranquille. Je ne suis pas si égoïste, tu sais, pas quand ça te concerne. Juste  _parle-moi_."

"N'arrête pas," déclare fermement Yuuri. Ses caresses. Ses baisers.  _Réels_. "Reste près de moi."

Viktor s'apaise immédiatement. Il s'assoit sur ses talons et le regarde juste, paraissant étrangement exténué, vulnérable. Yuuri tend sa main, effleure son poing qui agrippe toujours les draps. Desserre sa main, juste assez pour qu'il puisse enlacer leurs doigts.

"Prenons une douche," lui propose doucement Yuuri.

Viktor se laisse faire dans la douche, n'oppose aucune résistance tandis que Yuuri le lave gentiment. Si cette fois Viktor pense ce qu'il dit, alors c'est à Yuuri de s'excuser. Viktor lui a menti et l'a ignoré pendant des mois après le banquet, et n'en a jamais parlé, n'en a jamais fait allusion à Yuuri - mais ce n'était qu'une fois. Viktor agit comme si cela faisait des mois qu'il était désespéré. Et là, il semble si abattu.

"Je suis désolé," dit Yuuri, "Vraiment. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces choses. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer. J'avais peur parce que tu m'as déjà fait souffrir avant." Et c'est la première fois qu'il essaie d'aborder le sujet avec Viktor, c'est la première fois qu'il en parle si ouvertement, qu'il le reconnait à voix haute. La première fois depuis qu'il a emménagé avec lui.

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse aussitôt Viktor. "Vraiment. Je vais essayer de ne plus jamais te faire souffrir. Surtout ce que j'ai dit à la Coupe de Chine, c'était stupide. Je sais que je me suis déjà excusé pour ça mais encore désolé."

"C'est ma faute aussi." Les gens changent. Yuuri n'aurait pas dû en vouloir pendant si longtemps à Viktor pour le banquet. Il était alcoolisé, enivré de sa victoire et pensait sûrement que Yuuri ne prendrait pas ses promesses au sérieux. Pas comme maintenant, alors qu'ils sont colocataires et qu'ils s'entraînent à la même patinoire et -

Il pose ses mains sur les joues de Viktor, se penche, l'embrasse profondément, le corps ruisselant d'eau.

"Yuuri," gémit Viktor.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir," déclare-t-il. "Jamais." Puis, plus doucement, "s'il te plaît ne me fais pas souffrir."

Viktor lui promet, les lèvres douces sur celles de Yuuri, ses doigts s'enlaçant aux siens sous le pommeau de douche, et Yuuri commence à y croire.

* * *

Madame Baranovskaya soupire sèchement quand il vient la voir. "Un danseur toujours changeant," tonne-t-elle. "Nous ferons avec."

* * *

Trois semaines avant la Coupe de Russie, les journalistes s'immiscent dans leur relation. Ils revenaient d'un dîner et un paparazzi les prend en photo. Il approche Yuuri dans la rue, et lui pose, d'une voix assurée, une question totalement dévastatrice, "Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir Viktor Nikiforov comme petit ami ?"

Un Yuuri plus jeune s'était entraîné à dire la réponse devant le miroir presque religieusement, y avait réfléchi encore et encore les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et maintenant, tout ce qu'il peut répondre, c'est un :

"Comment je le saurais ?" dit méchamment.

"Veuillez nous excuser un moment," déclare calmement Viktor, tirant Yuuri par le coude pendant que le paparazzi fouille dans son sac à la recherche d'un micro. Ils atterrissent dans un magasin d'antiquités et Yuuri aime l'odeur qui s'y trouve - celle du velours et du bois vernis, de vieilles peintures à l'huile. C'est calme, des rayons de soleil éclairant la poussière. "Yuuri."

"Viktor ?"

"On est d'accord pour dire que les choses ont changé, pas vrai ?" Il attend que Yuuri acquiesce, puis y va franchement. "Je pourrais être ton petit ami," propose-t-il et Yuuri n'entend même pas la suite, ne peut détacher son regard frénétique des lèvres de Viktor qui bougent encore. Il attend que quelque chose d'impossible arrive, comme par exemple un incendie dans le magasin d'antiquités, pour prouver qu'il rêve. Viktor veut être son petit ami, encore une fois, mais cette fois Yuuri... le  _croit_.

Puis, les lèvres de Viktor cessent de bouger. L'esprit de Yuuri reprend contact avec la réalité. Il lève la tête, rencontre les yeux bleus fixés sur lui, les sourcils froncés de Viktor. Il a dû lui poser une question mais tout ce que Yuuri peut dire, c'est,

"Oui."

"Oui ?" répète prudemment Viktor.

"Oui," confirme Yuuri, "je veux être ton petit ami." Il s'interrompt, baisse la tête et contemple le parquet, les particules de poussière. "Je le voulais," avoue-t-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, "l'été dernier. Mais tu le savais déjà." Quand il relève la tête, Viktor a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Et tu l'es," affirme-t-il. "Mon petit ami. Tu l'es depuis cet été. On officialise juste."

Yuuri couvre son visage de ses mains, s'agite nerveusement. "Tu peux me faire un câlin, tu sais," chuchote-t-il. Viktor s'exécute. De manière très enthousiaste.

Quand le paparazzi les retrouve dans le magasin, Viktor est en train d'acheter un service à thé en porcelaine chinoise.

"Vous le cassez, vous le payez," les prévient en russe l'antiquaire. Yuuri a le visage écarlate tandis qu'il nettoie avec une balayette les tessons d'une tasse. On fourre un micro sous son nez.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir Viktor Nikiforov comme petit ami ?"

"Là tout de suite," couine Yuuri au paparazzi de plus en plus confus, "comme si on m'avait offert la seule chose que j'ai vraiment envie de garder."

"Et comment vous appelleriez ce sentiment ?"

Yuuri répond. Viktor fait tomber le service à thé tout juste acheté et la coûteuse porcelaine se fracasse sur le sol dans un tintement harmonieux.

* * *

A côté de la Coupe de Chine, la Coupe de Russie paraît bien pâle. Moins excitante peut-être.

"Monsieur Nikiforov, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de concourir pour l'or à la Coupe de Russie contre votre petit ami depuis plusieurs mois ?"

"Je pense qu'il va être magnifique !" s'exclame Viktor avec un sourire parfait, "on patine l'un pour l'autre, donc les succès de l'un ou de l'autre appartiennent aux deux."

Yuuri peut déterminer  _avec une exacte précision_  le moment où le journaliste, et sûrement des millions de téléspectateurs à travers le monde, fondent devant tant de beauté. Ils détestent toujours Yuuri, pour leur avoir pris Viktor. Mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de céder quand Viktor se met en tête de les charmer. Yuuri est mal placé pour les juger, pas quand son propre cœur fond lui aussi et tente de s'échapper hors de sa poitrine.

"Les succès de l'un ou de l'autre appartiennent aux deux, vraiment ? Donc je peux rafler l'or ?" le taquine Yuuri dans les vestiaires. "Ou tu vas finir par avouer que tu n'as dit ça que pour satisfaire la presse ?"

"Voyons, Yuuri," réplique Viktor, faussement indigné. "Je pensais chaque mot. Mais je peux toujours remporter l'or et on le partagera."

"J'arrive pas à croire que vous  _êtes en train de discuter de ça_  !" beugle Yuri quelque part dans les douches. "Je vais gagner la médaille d'or tandis que vous  _les crétins_  vous vous disputerez l'argent avec JJ !" Viktor passe une main dans ses cheveux, se penche et murmure à l'oreille de Yuuri.

"De qui Yuri est en train de parler ?" lui demande-t-il. Yuuri le pousse gentiment, rit.

Le champion parcourt les vestiaires du regard d'un air indolent, puis s'avance et dépose un baiser sur la bouche de Yuuri.

"J'adorerais qu'on passe des vacances ensemble à Barcelone," fredonne-t-il en se reculant, les yeux bleus étincelants. "Yakov ne pourra pas protester si on est tous les deux envoyés là-bas, pas vrai ?"

Yuuri hausse les épaules, lui sourit effrontément. "Hé bien, si tu ne peux pas venir, j'irai faire du tourisme avec Yuri. On t'enverra des photos."

"Je n'arrive pas à  _croire_  que tu es la même personne que ce jeune homme timide qui s'est présenté à ma porte l'été dernier."

Les mots s'échappent avant même que Yuuri ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois. "Suis-je le même qu'à Sotchi ?"

Viktor effleure sa joue du pouce. "Ne pense pas à Sotchi. Cette année, ça va être différent."

"Tu ne penses jamais à Sotchi ?" questionne Yuuri et il a peur de la réponse.

"Pas vraiment ?" dit Viktor. "Mais ce n'était pas la même chose pour toi que pour moi, avec ce qui s'est passé."

Yuuri le sait déjà, mais ça fait mal de l'entendre. La main de Viktor caresse toujours sa joue. Yuuri la prend dans la sienne, l'éloigne de son visage, puis la relâche. Ça ne fait rien, il le sait bien. Ce n'est pas important,  _ça ne devrait pas avoir d'importance_. Ce n'était qu'une soirée, ils en ont passé de nombreuses autres ensemble. Ils sont  _ensemble_ dans tous les sens du terme. Mais ça avait été le début de leur histoire et Yuuri, secrètement terrifié, s'attend toujours à ce que cela signe la fin de leur relation.

"Je te vois sur la glace, Viktor."

"Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi," dit Viktor tendrement.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov, au top de sa forme, est tout simplement inarrêtable. Même Yuuri et Yuri Plisetsky sur ses talons ne peuvent espérer le ralentir - Yuuri sait que cet homme va exécuter cinq quadruples sauts à la Coupe de Russie, a  _vu_  Viktor s'entraîner sur son programme, et pourtant le voir sur la glace lui coupe le souffle. Il a pitié de ceux qui n'ont pu préparer leur cœur à tant de magnificence.

Yuuri, écrasé par la pression, l'anxiété et le stress, se place quatrième. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça se révèle suffisant - Christophe n'a pas réussi à s'élever au-delà de la troisième place dans la compétition à laquelle il participait. Un retournement de situation qui choque le public.

La finale du Grand Prix se disputera donc entre Phichit, Otabek Altin, Yuri, JJ Leroy, Viktor - et Yuuri. Encore une fois.

Une autre finale du Grand Prix avec Viktor et Yuuri tente d'être enthousiaste à cette idée.

* * *

Yuuri s'étire sur le sol, la paume de sa main sur son pied, relâchant les muscles malmenés de sa jambe. Ça avait été une bonne journée. Danser avec les autres danseurs, travailler à son rythme une heure après la fin des cours, pendant que Madame Baranovskaya s'occupait de papiers administratifs dans son bureau.

Elle le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Son regard aussi dur que l'acier posé sur lui.

"Monsieur Katsuki, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai commencé à danser ?"

Yuuri secoue la tête. "Non, madame."

Les mots qui suivent sont empreints d'une certitude inébranlable. "C'était parce que je me sentais terriblement laide."

Yuuri arrête de s'étirer, la fixe d'un air éberlué. Il est déjà venu plusieurs fois chez Yakov. Viktor lui tient la main sur le chemin et Yuuri l'accompagne apporter à Yakov du bortsch que lui et Viktor ont cuisiné ensemble. Parfois, ce sont des papiers que le champion a oubliés de donner à son coach. Viktor traite la maison de Yakov comme la sienne et dès leur seconde visite Yuuri comprit pourquoi, en vit la raison dans chaque photographie encadrée dans le salon. Viktor et Yakov. Viktor et Madame Baranovskaya. Viktor coincé entre les deux, si frêle.

Toutes les ballerines sont belles, avec le maquillage approprié, en costume, défiant les lois de la gravité et enflammant la scène. Mais Yuuri sait que Madame Baranovskaya est aussi belle sur scène qu'en-dehors.

"Je ne comprends pas," avoue-t-il doucement. Elle lève un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

"Que tu l'admettes te distingue encore une fois de mes autres élèves. Yuri s'énerve lorsqu'il ne comprend pas et Vitya évite le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse agir." Yuuri la fixe toujours. "Debout."

Il bondit sur ses pieds et vacille. Devant Madame Baranovskaya, chaque mouvement qu'il entreprend et qui est censé être naturel ne semble être qu'un test de plus qu'il échoue.

"Etant si laide," poursuit-elle calmement comme si ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement logique, "Je voulais me transformer si complètement que ceux qui me regarderaient sur scène ne penseraient qu'à une chose :  _comme Lilia Baranovskaya est partie de loin_." Un silence, minutieusement calculé. "Katsuki. Penses-tu que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis devenue danseuse étoile ?"

Et c'est évident que la réponse est  _oui_ , parce que Lilia l'avait été.

"C'est autre chose ?" demande Yuuri d'une voix incertaine.

"Je suis devenue danseuse étoile," explique-t-elle, "parce que ceux qui me regardaient sur scène ne pensaient qu'à une chose :  _qui est ce sublime monstre_." A ces mots, elle s'approche de lui et prend son menton dans ses mains sûres et parfaites. Lui lève la tête. "Détruis ton toi du passé et ne réutilise que les pièces dignes d'être conservées. Les pièces les plus magnifiques. A chaque fois que tu te présentes sur scène, tu es un nouvel homme, Katsuki Yuuri, avec quelque chose de différent à prouver." Ses yeux brûlent d'une lueur insondable. "Nous ne laissons pas notre passé danser avec nous."

La rédemption n'existe pas. Seule la renaissance est possible.

* * *

Yuuri rentre à la maison, enlève ses chaussures. Viktor est affalé sur le canapé avec Makkachin et lit un livre. Quand il entend Yuuri rentrer, il lève brusquement la tête, ses yeux étincelants de peur et de joie à la fois. Viktor a  _peur_  de lui, réalise soudain Yuuri - ou, plus exactement, quelque chose à son sujet lui fait peur.

"Bienvenue," l'accueille-t-il et Yuuri ne répond pas, il enlève juste son manteau et son écharpe et les accroche au porte-manteau dans l'entrée. Makkachin saute du canapé et frotte sa truffe contre sa jambe, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri lui donne ce qu'elle veut et lui gratte gentiment les oreilles. Puis elle trotte joyeusement jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Chambre qui est devenue essentiellement la sienne, maintenant.

Yuuri s'approche de Viktor, toujours adossé aux coussins du canapé, son livre ouvert reposant sur son torse. Yuuri chevauche les longues jambes du champion, fait reposer le poids de son corps sur l'accoudoir. Il a comme ça une meilleure vue sur la perfection de Viktor, ce mélange parfait de bleu et d'argent, sa peau crémeuse.

"Je suis rentré," dit-il doucement. "Je t'aime. Ça a été ta journée, Vitya ?"

Il n'aura jamais de réponse, juste Viktor assis sous lui, déglutissant, le dévisageant avec de grands yeux. Yuuri, soudain nerveux, effleure d'une main les cheveux argentés qui dissimulent une partie de son visage.

"J'ai besoin d'un instant," halète Viktor. "Accorde-moi deux minutes, Yuuri."

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande Yuuri. "Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?" L'autre homme secoue la tête, dépose un baiser tremblant à la commissure de ses lèvres, marmonnant tout bas des mots russes que Yuuri n'arrive pas à comprendre. Yuuri a le cœur qui bat fort dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il est sûr que Viktor l'entend, et il presse un baiser sur la joue pâle. Il se recule ensuite légèrement et Viktor est en train de sourire, un sourire en forme de cœur si sincère, ses yeux bleus sont si brillants, et avant même qu'il ne le réalise pleinement des bras appuient gentiment sur son dos et le font basculer en avant. Il tombe sur Viktor en protestant dans un éclat de rire.

"Mmph," dit-il, la voix étouffée par le torse de Viktor, "Viktor, Viktor, je suis en train d'abîmer ton livre. Laisse-moi me redresser." Viktor prend habilement le livre coincé entre eux d'une main et étire son bras pour pouvoir le déposer sur la table basse. Yuuri attrape son poignet au passage, le plaque contre le dossier et se penche pour lui voler un autre baiser.

"Je t'ai posé une question, Vitya." Viktor, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle haletant, agrippe son T-shirt de sa main libre. "Je n'accepte pas que tu m'ignores. Aussi, je répète. Ça a," il l'embrasse encore, "été," au tour de Viktor de l'embrasser cette fois, "ta journée," Makkachin saute sur le canapé en aboyant, "Vitya ?"

Le sourire qu'il reçoit est pur, le rire semble ne plus connaître de fin.  _Je te veux_ , pense Yuuri,  _oh, je veux te serrer dans mes bras, t'attraper et ne plus jamais te lâcher. Et cette fois, tu me laisses faire._

Viktor reprend son souffle, le regarde, d'un regard calme, sûr, dévoué.

"J'ai passé une excellente journée," murmure-t-il. "La meilleure depuis longtemps."

* * *

Ils sont à Barcelone, cette magnifique ville espagnole, avec son architecture travaillée, l'odeur d'une nourriture à l'air délicieux qui flotte dans les rues, et Yuuri ne souhaite qu'une chose, que sa migraine s'en aille avec quelques heures de sommeil.

Viktor, trempé de l'eau de la piscine, monte sur lui sur le lit après sa sieste et ruine les draps avec le chlore qui colle encore à sa peau. Yuuri s'en plaint pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que Viktor ne le traîne avec lui dans la petite douche de l'hôtel, et soudain il ne trouve à rien à redire, et en redemande au contraire.

Le lendemain, ils font du shopping. Les illuminations de Noël enchantent Barcelone.

Yuuri prend la meilleure décision impulsive de sa vie. Meilleure encore que son quadruple flip improvisé à la Coupe de Chine. Quoique, peut-être que ces décisions ne sont pas si impulsives que ça finalement. Il s'est entraîné à exécuter un quadruple flip parfait depuis qu'il a vingt-et-un ans. Il a prévu d'épouser Viktor le lendemain du jour où il l'a vu à la télévision pour la première fois et Yuuko avait gloussé,  _tu l'aimes aussi, Yuuri ? Il est tellement beau, tellement sublime, tout le monde veut être avec lui._

Et c'est vrai que Viktor est beau, tout comme ses yeux sont bleus. C'est un fait objectif. Un mot qui n'est même pas suffisant pour capturer la beauté à couper le souffle de Viktor. Mais Viktor, c'est aussi le type qui agite ses mains d'un air enthousiaste quand ils font du shopping ensemble, qui lui accorde sa pleine et entière attention, qui lui fait implicitement confiance. Viktor, c'est cette personne qui désire partager des choses avec lui, qui lui offre sa compréhension d'un geste de sa main gantée.

Yuuri enlève le gant. Lui passe au doigt la bague en or.

Plus tard, au restaurant, quand Viktor annonce à un Yuri Plisetsky stupéfait, un Otabek Altin courtois et un Phichit extatique que c'est une  _bague de fiançailles, on se mariera quand Yuuri me battra et gagnera l'or_ , et que Yuri braille "s'il manque  _ne serait-ce qu'un entraînement_   _avec moi_  à cause de toi je -" Yuuri n'est même pas surpris. Il est juste reconnaissant, un peu mal-à-l'aise et désespérément, profondément amoureux.

 _Il ne s'est passé qu'un an_ , songe-t-il avec un sourire,  _regarde d'où toi et moi sommes partis et où nous en sommes aujourd'hui._

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel, ils déposent leurs achats, ayant échappé de justesse à l'horreur qu'engendre la réunion de JJ avec Minako et Mari en train de fangirler. Yuuri pourrait aller au lit et dormir d'une traite jusqu'au programme court. Viktor, aussi animé que d'habitude, est bien trop enthousiaste pour avoir envie de dormir.

"Laisse-moi  _voir_ ," se plaint-il. "Je n'ai pas pris des photos de nous dans l'avion juste pour qu'elles ne voient jamais la lumière du jour !"

Yuuri veut juste dormir. Il fourre son téléphone dans la main de Viktor d'un air grincheux avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

"Elles sont dans la galerie d'images," grogne-t-il, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller. "Tu connais le mot de passe." Il ne reçoit qu'un fredonnement joyeux en réponse. Yuuri se détend et est sur le point de s'endormir, quand soudain Viktor l'appelle d'une voix tremblante,

"Yuuri."

"Quoi," marmonne-t-il dans l'oreiller, à moitié endormi. "Repose-toi Viktor."

"Yuuri, qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Et la peur transparaît dans sa voix. Une peur immense, profonde. Et soudain, le sommeil semble à des kilomètres. Yuuri se soulève sur ses coudes, prie pour que Viktor n'ait pas regardé dans le dossier fatidique.

"C'est - nous."

Yuuri lève la tête. La chance n'est pas avec lui. Il ferme les yeux, pris de vertiges. "Oui."

Il n'aurait pas dû garder ces photos. Viktor était pompette. Lui était ivre. C'était humiliant et gênant, de les avoir, d'admettre qu'elles se trouvent sur son téléphone. Qu'il les a sauvegardées sur son ordinateur portable avec le reste de ses photos avec le champion. Que quand Viktor n'est pas là la nuit, il les regarde, se demandant quand Viktor rentrera.

"Yuuri, je ne..."

"Je suis désolé," l'interrompt Yuuri. Il rabat les couvertures, pose les pieds par terre. "C'était stupide. De les garder. Je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de cette nuit et que les choses sont différentes en ce moment et on n'a pas à -"

"Ne t'en va pas !" s'écrie Viktor désespérément. Yuuri arrête de mettre ses chaussons et Viktor se prend le visage dans ses mains. Inspire et expire rapidement deux fois de suite. Paniqué. "Yuuri, s'il te plaît. Assieds-toi."

Yuuri s'exécute précautionneusement. "Viktor. Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ?"

"En colère ?" D'un doigt tremblant, ce dernier parcourt les photos sur le téléphone resté sur le lit. Yuuri et Viktor dansant ensemble, Yuuri et Viktor tournoyant gaiement, Yuuri le penchant en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres et la main sur le bas de son dos. Puis, plus tard, dans la pénombre de la salle de bal, un selfie d'eux allongés sur le sol, Viktor pressant un baiser sur la joue de Yuuri tandis que le noir et l'argent de leurs cheveux se confondent. La photo est floue parce qu'ils étaient ivres, parce qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire en la prenant. C'est la préférée de Yuuri. "Oh," souffle Viktor. " _Oh_ , Yuuri."

Yuuri se lève, récupère le téléphone. Il avait stupidement espéré que lorsque Viktor découvrirait les photos, il les écarterait d'un rire un peu embarrassé et qu'ils n'en parleraient plus.

"S'il te plaît," bégaie-t-il, "s'il te plait ne - ne te moque pas de moi. De les avoir gardées. Je sais que ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi alors, que ce n'était qu'un truc stupide que tu as fait parce que tu étais bourré et que je n'étais qu'un fan qui avait foiré son programme, mais si tu te moques de moi, si tu me quittes encore une fois, tu vas me briser le -"

Il s'interrompt, étouffe un sanglot, se recroqueville sur lui-même, tourne le dos à Viktor. Tourne le dos à Viktor et au lit qui est devenu le leur.

"Je ne..." Sa voix se brise et de longs doigts attrapent Yuuri par la hanche, le retourne doucement. "Je ne m'en rappelle pas, Yuuri."

Yuuri lève brusquement la tête, le cœur tremblant.

"Quoi," s'étrangle-t-il.

"Je ne me rappelle pas de cette nuit. Je ne me rappelle de rien. J'étais - j'ai dû être - trop ivre. Parfois quand je bois, j'ai... des trous de mémoire."

"Non," rétorque Yuuri tout en secouant vivement la tête, "Moi, j'étais ivre. Toi, tu étais juste - pompette. Tu avais l'air..."

"Je tiens bien l'alcool," murmure Viktor. "Je suis russe, je tiens très bien l'alcool. La plupart du temps, j'ai juste la fâcheuse habitude d'enlever mes vêtements." Il jette un coup d'œil au téléphone, que Yuuri tient toujours dans sa main, puis son regard se pose sur le visage de Yuuri et l'horreur imprègne ses yeux bleus. "Te quitter encore une fois ?" Yuuri s'éloigne, loin des mains de Viktor, et acquiesce avec raideur. Il tente de digérer ce qu'il vient d'entendre, de passer en revue les derniers mois du point de vue de Viktor. "Cette nuit, on... on était comme maintenant. On était proche. J'ai débarqué dans ta vie, je t'ai promis des choses et puis je ne t'ai plus jamais contacté."

"Oui," avoue Yuuri.

"Et puis tu as déboulé ici, j'ai flirté avec toi, je me suis immiscé dans ta vie une nouvelle fois et je n'ai jamais évoqué ce qu'il s'était passé -  _mon Dieu_ , Yuuri, tu as dû être tellement confus." Et l'agonie dans sa voix surprend Yuuri. Il lève la tête, croise les yeux bleus. "A chaque fois que tu étais distant avec moi," reprend Viktor, "c'était à cause de ça, pas vrai ?"

"Pas à chaque fois. Mais - oui, parfois à cause de ça."

Viktor se mord la lèvre, tend sa main pour toucher la joue de Yuuri. N'ose pas. Yuuri, à côté du lit, a les genoux qui tremblent.

"Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?"

Un hochement de tête. Viktor, agenouillé sur le lit, l'enserre dans ses bras, l'étreint fortement. Puis il embrasse avec ferveur ses cheveux, la courbe de son oreille, son épaule.

"Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé, Yuuri."

Yuuri frissonne. "Je sais," dit-il doucement, "juste ne - ne me quitte pas une nouvelle fois. Ne m'oublie pas."

"Jamais. Yuuri, je veux... quand j'ai dit que nos bagues étaient des bagues de fiançailles, je le pensais. Je veux t'épouser. Je ne voudrais jamais te quitter."

"Je veux t'épouser aussi," chuchote Yuuri.

"J'espère bien," rit Viktor et il resserre son étreinte, "après tout, tu m'as  _demandé en mariage_."

Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Yuuri se dégage des bras de Viktor et s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui, toujours tendu. Viktor a le regard dans le vague, il fixe l'obscurité et non Yuuri, l'expression incertaine, hésitante.

"Depuis tout ce temps. C'était toi." Viktor enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. "Ils ont essayé de me le dire. Oh,  _Yuuri_ , ils ont essayé de me parler de toi au début. Christophe, Yakov, Mila et même Yuri. Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais  _apprécié_  le banquet et tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était que j'avais trop bu et que je m'étais humilié devant les sponsors. Christophe n'arrêtait pas de me raconter comment j'avais dansé avec un autre patineur et combien je m'étais amusé, il m'a demandé si je voulais voir les photos et - Je suis tellement désolé, Yuuri. J'étais dans un sale état après Sotchi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir ressentir des émotions comme ça pour quelqu'un. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé... ressentir des émotions tout court. Tout ce que j'avais à cette époque, c'était des médailles, une inspiration mourante, des fans qui hurlent mon nom alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas et l'approbation du jury et de l'ISU. Je  _n'apprécie même pas_  l'ISU, Yuuri. A chaque fois que les gens à la patinoire mentionnaient le banquet, avec leurs sourires en coin, c'était comme s'ils se moquaient de moi, de l'absence d'amour et de vie dans mon existence. J'ai effacé tout ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser." Il inspire profondément. "Je voulais juste finir la saison, faire du patinage artistique et dormir. Je dormais tout le temps. Je m'entraînais, je dormais, je buvais. Après c'est allé un peu mieux et puis tu es arrivé dans ma vie et..." Il lève la tête, se mord les lèvres.

"Viktor," dit-il doucement, "Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne te blâme pas. Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. Si jamais tu te sens comme ça une nouvelle fois, Yakov et moi, on sera là pour te soutenir et te sortir de là." Yuuri les rallonge gentiment sur le lit, caresse le bras de Viktor avec un sourire plein de larmes. "Tu ne comprends pas, c'est - je pensais - chaque jour, je me disais  _ça pourrait être comme le lendemain matin du banquet_. Je me disais que tu allais me quitter, encore une fois, et je l'ai finalement accepté, alors que pendant tout ce temps, tu ne savais _rien_. Tu as raison - j'ai été cruel et je suis désolé, Viktor. Pourras-tu me pardonner ?"

Viktor le serre fort dans ses bras, glisse une jambe entre celles de Yuuri, pose son oreille contre son cœur battant. Yuuri se rappelle tenir les alliances juste après les avoir achetées - le métal froid, lisse, intact. Mais maintenant, avec leurs mains entrelacées, l'or est agréablement tiède contre leur peau. Un moment plus tard, Viktor lui répond,

"J'ai été pire que toi." Et alors que Yuuri ouvre la bouche pour protester, l'autre secoue la tête, ses cheveux argentés frôlant les lèvres de Yuuri, le réduisant au silence. "On va se faire pardonner. L'un comme l'autre," finit-il par promettre, la voix pleine d'émotions. "On a toute notre vie pour ça."

 _Ah_ , pense Yuuri, la gorge serrée par une année entière de souffrances et de joies,  _c'est vrai_.

* * *

Yuuri est tellement déterminé à se placer premier durant le programme court qu'il  _échoue_. Yuri Plisetsky, empli de la rage de la jeunesse et la passion incarnée, devance Viktor, relégué à la seconde place.

En fin de compte, ce fut une journée horriblement harassante et Yuuri ne rêve que d'une chose, de s'allonger sur son lit avec son fiancé et de réfléchir, dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures, à comment il peut surmonter sa médiocrité et montrer au monde son amour pour le patinage artistique.

"Il faut qu'on parle," tels sont les mots prononcés dans le taxi sur le chemin du retour.

"D'accord," soupire-t-il.

Yuuri, assis sur le bord du lit, attend que Viktor sorte de la douche.

"De quoi voulais-tu parler ?"

Viktor, vêtu de son peignoir, sourit. Yuuri connait ce sourire - sait qu'il n'est pas complètement sincère. Des gouttes d'eau s'accrochent à ses cheveux, roulent le long de ses joues, et Yuuri aimerait les collecter avec sa langue. Et savoir qu'il en a le droit, que Viktor l'encouragerait à le faire, enflamme ce désir. Alors Yuuri s'avance, lui offre un sourire en retour, pose une main sur le genou de Viktor. Viktor qui lui brise soudain le cœur.

"Yuuri, après la finale du Grand Prix... je vais arrêter ça."

_Je le savais._

La réponse est instantanée. Tous les doutes qu'il a nourris sur sa relation avec Viktor s'embrasent, envahissent sa poitrine, comme une pluie de météorites de peur et d'effroi.  _Encore une fois, tu me quittes encore une fois, c'est le banquet qui recommence, c'est le banquet_  - Viktor ne savait pas. Viktor ne savait rien du banquet. Yuuri a confiance en lui.

Pendant un instant, Yuuri souhaite être comme Viktor - quelqu'un de posé et d'optimiste, pas quelqu'un qui doit se recroqueviller et enfoncer ses ongles dans ses genoux jusqu'à laisser des marques quand les autres parlent.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" finit-il par dire d'une voix étranglée. Et il est sûr que son visage est rouge, il est sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux dire."  _Au moins avoue-le moi, cette fois._

Viktor sourit encore, s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui. "Je vais prendre ma retraite, Yuuri."

La brûlure dans sa poitrine qui le serre à l'en étouffer s'arrête momentanément. " _Quoi_  ?" C'est la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. "Est-ce que c'est parce que Yuri s'est placé premier au programme court ? Viktor, tu n'as pas perdu la main, tu..."

"Je sais que je n'ai pas perdu la main," le coupe Viktor. "Je pourrais continuer. Encore au moins une saison ou deux."

"Alors  _pourquoi_  ?"

"Ecoute, Yuuri." La voix de Viktor reste calme. Il est déterminé. "Yakov fait de son mieux mais son attention est divisée. Tu as besoin de plus - tu  _mérites_  plus. Avec toi, Yuri, Mila et moi par-dessus le marché, Yakov ne peut pas te consacrer beaucoup de temps. Je fais du patinage artistique depuis que je suis enfant, Yuuri, et cette saison passée à tes côtés... C'est mieux que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu imaginer comme dernière saison - le patinage, la vie, et..."

Yuuri secoue violemment la tête, ses lunettes menaçant de tomber sous la force qu'il met dans ses protestations.

"Tu aimes patiner," chuchote-t-il. Il est en quatrième position après le programme court. "Viktor, tu  _aimes_  le patinage artistique, je n'en vaux pas la peine."

"Je t'aime  _toi_ ," rectifie Viktor, "et tu vaux toutes les peines du monde."

Et Viktor le pense, il le pense de tout son cœur, avec chaque fibre de son être, ce  _tu vaux toutes les peines du monde_  sur sa langue. L'étincelle dans ses yeux bleus, l'espoir qui le nargue, ses lames qui dansent sur la glace - il le pense. Il le pense et malgré tout, ça brise quand même le cœur de Yuuri.

Le matin suivant, Yuuri parle à Yakov. Demande à signer les papiers, même si Yakov lui hurle dessus, d'une voix tonnante et inquiète, lui beugle de reconsidérer sa décision, de changer d'avis.

L'avant-veille du programme libre de la finale du Grand Prix à Barcelone, Katsuki Yuuri décide de prendre sa retraite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait," demande Viktor d'une voix atone, plus tard dans la soirée, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche. Yuuri veut toujours lécher les gouttes d'eau qui parsèment ses clavicules, il veut prendre l'essence de Viktor dans sa main et la presser fort contre son cœur. Qu'il n'appartienne qu'à lui. Mais rendre à Viktor, magnifique Viktor qui ne peut être possédé, qui ne peut être contenu, sa liberté - c'est comme ça que Yuuri lui montre son amour.

"On fait chacun nos propres choix," dit-il doucement.

Viktor tient mollement son téléphone dans sa main, l'image de Yakov s'estompant de l'écran. Sa voix se brise lorsqu'il s'exclame d'une voix rauque, à vif. "Yuuri, qu'est-ce que tu as  _fait_."

* * *

Les jours qui s'écoulent avant le programme libre se passent dans un silence tendu. Ils mangent toujours ensemble, dorment ensemble, Viktor étreignant si fort Yuuri que ce dernier arrive à peine à respirer.

Le matin du programme libre, Viktor se tourne sur le côté, l'enlace. Le chuchotement passionné murmuré contre son oreille fait affluer son sang dans d'autres directions, étourdit ses sens.

"Je ne vais pas te laisser me battre si aisément, Yuuri," dit-il, "Mais j'ai vraiment envie t'embrasser ta médaille d'or."

_Je veux toujours de toi. Je ne changerai jamais d'avis. Je te veux depuis toujours._

Yuuri tremble dans ses bras et pleure, rend son étreinte à Viktor, le serre plus fort contre lui. Puis, ses larmes taries, il se penche, trouve la bouche de Viktor. "Et si," fredonne-t-il pensivement, "Yurio te battait ?"

"Yuuri," s'exclame ce dernier d'un air dramatique, "c'est méchant !"

"Non," soupire Yuuri, "c'est Yurio qui va devenir méchant, si tu le bats et puis fais une scène sur le podium."

"Je suis spontané," s'indigne Viktor, "Personne ne peut dire ce que je vais faire."

Yuuri le peut. Yuuri peut dire que Viktor l'aime, l'aimera demain, il peut le dire avec la confiance qui imprègne chacun des mouvements de Viktor sur la glace. L'anxiété est toujours un fardeau sur ses épaules, elle est toujours là peu importe où il va, mais elle ne peut lui enlever cet amour. Dans vingt ans - qui sait ? Peut-être que Viktor et lui se seront séparés, à cause du temps, de circonstances particulières. Mais ça - cet amour, il ne disparaîtra pas.

* * *

Les premières notes de Yuri on Ice se font entendre.

Il ne peut pas laisser Viktor se retirer de la compétition, pas pour lui. Il ne peut pas prendre le monde auquel Viktor a consacré sa vie et le lui enlever sur un coup de tête, le laisser parier son avenir sur la carrière de Yuuri. Mais Yuuri peut au moins lui dire, par le biais de son programme libre, ses mots d'adieu et déclarer au monde entier son amour pour Viktor.

Tout a une fin. Et quand les dernières notes résonnent dans la patinoire, il a le bras tendu vers son amant qui l'attend. Viktor l'avait regardé. Yakov savait bien qu'il n'était pas question de l'en empêcher. Bouche bée, des larmes brillant au coin de ses yeux. Pour la première et dernière fois, Yuuri ne veut pas aller le rejoindre, ne veut pas se jeter dans ses bras. Ne veut pas arrêter. Mais il doit aller rejoindre Viktor. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de faire autrement.

"Tu as été extraordinaire," dit-il, "mon Yuuri."

"Tu as intérêt à relever le défi, Vitya." Viktor rit, se jette dans ses bras.

"Je vais te montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi."

Yakov l'attend au tournant, lui aussi, et Yuuri le rejoint. C'est au tour d'Otabek. Yurio est là aussi, l'air concentré.

"Exécuter un saut imprévu comme si de rien n'était," grogne Yakov, "réarranger ta chorégraphie comme bon te semble. Tu es le seul de mes élèves qui est censé m'écouter, Katsuki, et au lieu de ça tu pulvérises le record du monde, sans même  _prévenir_  ton entraîneur, alors que c'est la moindre des choses."

"Je suis désolé," s'excuse timidement Yuuri. "Monsieur."

"Je commence à me demander si tu le penses vraiment," réplique sombrement Yakov. "Mais je suis fier de toi et de tes émotions à la source de cette rébellion, si c'est une expression de ce que tu es vraiment. Tu es mon patineur, Katsuki. Et tu le resteras, même après avoir pris ta retraite."

Yurio lève la tête alors que Yuuri, reconnaissant pour ces mots, est au bord des larmes. "Sa retraite ?"

"Yura," le prévient fermement Yakov. Une mise en garde. Yurio n'en tient pas compte.

"Tu prends ta retraite, Katsudon ?" Yuuri se mord la lèvre, hoche la tête. Le plus jeune patineur explose de rage. "Espèce de  _crétin_ ,  _enfoiré_ , j'arrive pas à y croire - je vais complètement _te réduire en morceaux_  et tu ne  _penseras_  même pas à quitter la glace quand j'en aurais fini avec toi ! Je n'écouterai plus jamais ce que tu me dis à l'entraînement si tu prends ta retraite ! J'irai te chercher jusqu'au Japon s'il le faut, je connais des gens -"

Quand Yurio s'élance sur la glace, une magnifique férocité guide ses gestes. Quand les scores de Yurio sont annoncés, cela compense presque la déception qui alourdit le cœur de Yuuri.

Et, lors de la remise des prix, la médaille de bronze autour du cou et les deux personnes qu'il aime à ses côtés, si différent de la pression qui l'avait étranglé l'année passée - il ne peut pas se sentir trop déçu.

Le champion avait surpassé Yurio de justesse, mais c'était suffisant.

Ils ont été colocataires, partenaires d'entraînement, amants, pendant des mois, et pourtant Viktor arrive encore à le surprendre en prenant la première place sur le podium.

Il lui montre sa médaille d'or accrochée autour de son cou et Yuuri se rend compte qu'il est censé l'embrasser.

"Tu as battu mon record du monde," sourit Viktor. "J'ai peut-être raflé la médaille d'or, mais tout le reste t'appartient."

Yuuri effleure la médaille d'un doigt - sa surface brillante, lisse. Puis il tire dessus d'un coup sec.

"Et c'est Katsuki Yuuri, l'actuel détenteur du record du monde pour le programme libre et médaillé de bronze, en train d'embrasser passionnément en direct son petit ami et médaillé d'or pour la sixième fois consécutive, j'ai nommé Viktor Nikiforov ! C'est assurément un autre record du monde, mais cette fois en matière de baisers, je n'ai jamais vu un couple de célébrités être aussi audacieux dans leurs démonstrations d'affection ! Voyons voir ce que leur entraîneur, le seul entraîneur dans l'histoire du patinage artistique a avoir réussi à placer trois de ses élèves sur le podium à une compétition, a à dire !"

Yakov n'a en réalité que très peu de choses à dire. Son visage rougi témoigne de sa lutte intérieure à garder pour lui les remontrances qu'il meurt d'envie de hurler à ses élèves. A côté de lui, Lilia Baranovskaya pousse un petit soupir désapprobateur.

"Vraiment," déclare-t-elle d'un air agacé, "il orchestre tout tout seul, va chercher Katsuki jusqu'au Japon, tout ça pour rendre Vitya heureux, et il n'essaie même pas d'en savourer le résultat." L'interview, bien que ne durant que quinze petites secondes, fait le tour des réseaux sociaux à la vitesse de la lumière. Pendant plus d'un mois, on ne parle que de ça sur Internet. Yuuri la regarde un jour à l'entraînement et se cache dans les toilettes pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant d'émerger, enroulé dans une couverture, et de faire un câlin à Yakov. Viktor la regarde à son tour et décide aussitôt de payer à Yakov des vacances tous frais payés aux Bahamas.

Une journaliste tient un micro devant Viktor, la caméra allant de droite à gauche et de haut en bas, capturant l'image de Viktor, un bras passé autour des épaules de Yuuri et l'autre autour de celles de Yurio. Ce dernier est clairement partagé entre la joie d'avoir gagné une médaille et le dégoût d'être si près de Viktor. Les questions purement professionnelles et exclusivement en rapport avec le patinage artistique ont déjà été posées, et la journaliste s'apprête désormais à poser des questions plus personnelles, plus susceptibles de provoquer des scandales.

"Vous et votre petit ami avaient respectivement gagné l'or et le bronze," commence la journaliste. Elle n'arrive même pas à finir.

" _Mon petit ami_ ," l'interrompt Viktor d'un ton faussement indigné, l'air ridiculement ravi. Yurio pousse un cri et le pousse, mais Viktor tient bon et resserre sa prise sur Yuuri et Yurio. "Mon  _fiancé_ , vous voulez dire."

Les journalistes cessent toute volonté de maintenir une façade professionnelle. Yuuri sourit, juste un petit sourire sur son visage écarlate tandis que Viktor répond aux questions avec une aisance déconcertante, comme s'il s'était  _entraîné_  pour ça, sa main sur l'épaule de Yuuri orientée  _exactement_  pour que la bague reflète au mieux la lumière.

"Katsudon," enrage Yurio, " _Katsudon !_ " Il se dégage de la prise de Viktor et ils s'échappent tous les deux, traversant la foule de journalistes déchaînés grâce à la furie orageuse des grognements de Yurio.

Quand ils sont dehors, dans une rue relativement déserte, Yuuri prend Yuri dans ses bras. Ce dernier sursaute et hurle à la mort, griffe le dos de Yuuri avant de l'éteindre brièvement en retour.

"Je suis si content pour toi, Yurio. Ton programme libre... Madame Baranovskaya et toi avez travaillé si dur. C'était magnifique, bouleversant."

"Bien sûr que ça l'était, c'était fait pour," raille Yurio. "C'était fait pour te battre. Mais attends de voir ce que je vais faire pour le gala de clôture. Katsudon, là-bas tu..." Il ne finit pas et ils se séparent. Yurio affiche une moue renfrognée. "Combien de temps tu penses que ton imbécile va être coincé là-dedans ?"

"Oh," réfléchit Yuuri, "jusqu'à la conférence de presse au moins, je pense. On devrait avoir le temps de dîner. Ça te dirait ?"

"Seulement s'ils ont du katsudon," grogne Yurio. Puis son visage s'éclaire d'un petit sourire. "Parce que tu l'as mérité." Yuuri rit, sort son téléphone de sa poche, mais Yuri n'a pas fini. "Et seulement si on invite Otabek à manger avec nous."

"Ton ami du dîner de l'autre soir ?" demande Yuuri.

"Yep," confirme Yurio, en  _accentuant_  le p.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait inviter Viktor aussi," tente Yuuri, un peu hésitant, "comme ça on pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître Otabek ?"

" _Mon Dieu_ ," soupire Yurio, "si tu insistes. Et si Viktor pense pouvoir sortir de là. Ah, et tu dois promettre que vous serez cool et pas ringard comme d'habitude. Parce qu'Otabek, lui, est trop  _cool_ , t'as compris ?"

"Il a intérêt," répond Yuuri avec un sourire. Son téléphone vibre.

**Viktor**

_Bien sûr que je peux sortir sans problème des griffes de journalistes affamés de potins, chéri, pour qui tu me prends ?_

**Yuuri**

_Peut-être que tu ne veux pas leur échapper, Vitya, ce serait gâcher une opportunité de montrer à tout le monde cette bague en or qui scintille à ton doigt. Je te prends pour ce que tu es, je te connais._

**Viktor**

_C'et vrai, Yuuri. Tu me connais bien. J'arrive, solnyshko._

Otabek est en gentil garçon et un patineur doué. Viktor et Yuuri vont devoir le surveiller de près.

En attendant, ils s'affairent à subtiliser la nourriture de l'assiette de Yurio sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Se tiennent la main sous la table.

"Viens au banquet," ordonne Yurio à Otabek et celui-ci acquiesce sans hésiter, l'air impassible.

"Viens au banquet," chuchote Viktor dans le creux de son oreille, "comme ça tu pourras de nouveau me faire tomber amoureux de toi."

"Pour la troisième fois ?" demande Yuuri, serrant sa main dans la sienne. "Tu ne crois pas que ça ferait trop de fois, Vitya ?"

"Je tomberai amoureux de toi à chaque fois," assure Viktor, "encore et encore et encore..."

"On peut vous  _voir_ , vous savez," s'écrie Yurio, "on peut vous voir alors que tu avais  _promis_  que vous seriez cool, Katsudon." Yuuri repousse d'un air taquin un Viktor pleurnichant de se voir séparé de lui. Puis Viktor, vaincu, soupire piteusement et lui murmure à l'oreille une question à poser au Kazakh.

"Parle-nous de ton séjour en Russie," Yuuri réoriente la conversation timidement et d'après les yeux écarquillés du jeune homme d'ordinaire si réservé, il sait que la soirée va être géniale.

* * *

De retour à l'hôtel, Yuuri présente sa médaille à Viktor. Les succès de l'un appartiennent aux deux, même les plus modestes.

"Je ne t'ai pas battu," débute-t-il faiblement. "Je ne t'ai pas battu et maintenant, je n'ai plus d'entraîneur. J'ai signé les documents rompant mon contrat avec Yakov."

Viktor déglutit, prend précautionneusement la médaille dans ses mains. "J'ai réfléchi, Yuuri."

"Dangereux," fredonne pensivement Yuuri, "quand on connaît ton esprit aussi vif que l'éclair."

Et Yuuri s'attend alors à ce que Viktor rompe leur promesse au sujet de leur engagement, vu la tendresse de ses yeux bleus. De la rompre doucement, gentiment, de demander à ce qu'ils se marient maintenant, qu'il lui propose de passer leur lune de miel à Barcelone, même si la médaille de Yuuri n'est pas de la bonne couleur. Il s'attend à de la douceur, à des baisers sincères, à un coucher de soleil qu'ils pourront admirer, enlacés, du haut d'un gratte-ciel à Barcelone, où ils auraient une vue magnifique et où l'horizon s'étendrait à perte de vue.

Viktor le surprend comme toujours.

"Yuuri. J'ai réfléchi à ce que je pouvais faire pour toi, à partir de maintenant, et je voudrais être... ton coach. Si tu veux bien de moi."

Yuuri s'assied sur le lit, rit. Rit et pleure. Viktor s'assoit à côté de lui, hésitant et nerveux.

"Yuuri, mon amour, si tu ne veux pas de ça - je sais que ça paraît fou, de t'entraîner et de patiner en même temps, mais j'espérais que tu sois d'accord, je suis sûr que je peux y arriver -"

"Viktor," le coupe Yuuri. Il arrête le flot de paroles en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, et le rire gagne et ses larmes se tarissent. "Viktor, est-ce que tu es  _certain_  d'avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé au banquet ?"

Le Russe, surpris, hoche la tête. "Je te jure que oui. Et je suis désolé. Je ne pourrai jamais m'excuser assez pour ça. Mais, je ne vois pas quel est le rapport ?"

 _Je devrais vraiment parler via Skype à Okaa-san et Otou-san_ , songe Yuuri. Ils ont déjà rencontré Viktor, l'ont vu plusieurs fois, avant la Coupe de Russie. Mais là, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. C'est complètement différent. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre un billet d'avion. Deux billets d'avion.

"Je t'ai déjà demandé d'être mon coach," chuchote Yuuri, "et tu as dit oui, Vitya.  _Oh_ , tu as dit oui."

Les championnats du monde arrivent. Cette fois, Katsuki Yuuri rentre à la maison, en Russie, rejoindre un Yakov bougon, un Yurio acariâtre mais déterminé et une Mila joyeuse, il rentre rejoindre son fiancé et son coach dans leur appartement - il rentre à la maison, la médaille d'or en poche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l'auteur :
> 
> Merci de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir lu ce très long chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.
> 
> Vos commentaires sont vraiment très importants pour moi et je vais répondre sans faute aux commentaires que vous avez laissés sur le précédent chapitre. Merci énormément de votre intérêt pour cette histoire et d'avoir laissé vos impressions !
> 
> Aussi, j'ai un tumblr, venez me dire bonjour si ça vous tente !
> 
> Bonus : un de mes lecteurs m'a demandé comment Viktor avait réagi en trouvant le numéro de téléphone de Yuuri dans son répertoire après le premier banquet. Il avait une théorie comme quoi Viktor l'avait effacé parce qu'il avait nommé le contact 'Life and Love' et ne comprenait pas à quoi ça se référait le lendemain matin, ce qui est beaucoup plus drôle que mon idée d'origine, qui était juste qu'il avait supposé l'avoir obtenu à une compétition de patinage artistique quelconque et ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nom de contact affichait "Katsuki Yuuri (délicieux, surtout avec ona pollle)" courtoisie de Viktor bourré.


End file.
